Lost
by Lizzy-Fiction-89
Summary: Hermione has given up the wizarding world so has Draco. What happens when their paths cross on a muggle cruise. rated M rating for detailed sexual contact and an attempted rape. I do not own any of The HP characters All chapters have been edited and updated please R&R
1. 01

_LOST_

_By Lizzy-Fiction-89_

Chapter One

Draco had lost his way. He didn't know who he was anymore.

Growing up he had been made to feel that he was more important than the average wizard and even more so against those born to muggle parents. But in the aftermath of the war he had lost everything; worst of all the one person who supported him unconditionally had given her freedom so that Draco would be free to repair his life.

He was the son of a Death Eater, and though his father had lined the pockets of the officials throughout the Ministry, but with their family name in ruins, opportunities that where once offered to him were taken away.

The job he had dreamed off with the Aurors, was no longer an option for him due to the his criminal record and his vault that once filled with piled of gold, saved by his mother for him was almost depleted and he was not allowed to access his family vaults due to his father's jail sentence.

Draco had completed his probation and the mandatory community service that kept him out of Azkaban and filing all the paper work through his lawyer for permission to leave the UK, he made the choice to pack up and go out on an adventure, maybe even start a new far from his home. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go but he knew that he needed to find out who he was.

XXX

He stepped on board the muggle ship, passing his ticket and documents to the passport to the official. He was genuinely suppressed that he was actually here. He had shown up at the port and headed to the ticket office with no real plan other than to approach the clerk and maybe book something for a few days or weeks away,

"Anywhere good to go?" he had asked the young man behind the glass partition and much to Draco's surprise the man gave a friendly smiled and told him it was his lucky day, that the boat in the dock had several rooms free and his boss had wanted as many of them booked up before it departed later that afternoon and as long as Draco had his documents and the funds her could book it there and then.

So that was how Draco Malfoy found himself stepping on board the large muggle cruise ship, believing that he would leave his past in Portsmouth.

"Everything seems in order here, you will need to book in at the main atrium just through the double doors ahead, enjoy you stay Sir" the official handed back Draco's documents.

Draco followed the officer's instructions heading through the double doors to where the check in desk was situated. Being one of the last to check in had its perks; mainly that most of the other passengers had booked in and collected their room keys and itineraries, leaving one person in front of him, the woman in front of him had a figure to die for,

'Maybe this will be an interesting break' he smiled to himself, he couldn't see her face, but she had legs that went on for days and wore a tight arse hugging jeans and Gypsy style blouse, as she walked away Draco stepped forward and the smell of honey and strawberries assaulted Draco's nose 'a very interesting break' he smiled to himself.

After collecting his room key, ship itinerary and a map that the assistant had circled his room and the main dining hall on. He glanced around the now practically deserted entrance way it was a beautiful ship one of the best in the fleet. It beautifully decorated, with the atrium being adorned in beautiful ocean blues and greens with inlays of gold and silver, reminding Draco of the common room he had spent his school days in.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," the voice from the speakers made him jump "I am your Capitan Simon Troy. Myself and my staff wish to welcome aboard the Missatainia and should you need any assistance please feel free to approach any of the staff on board. We will be setting sail at 5:00pm and we have clear weather and sea's ahead. Please listen carefully to the following safety announcements" Draco half listened as he headed past the lift to the stairway and down to the second floor, passing through halls lined with doors and the occasional Ice and vending machines he noted the numbers slowly increasing, 180, 184, 188, 190, 196, 199, and finally his room, 200.

Using his key card, he stepped into the small cabin, he could hear a deep rumble from somewhere below, indicated the engines starting up.

The room was small, with a shower room and toilet imminently to the left as you entered, with a fold out sofa and bed and a pull-down TV, currently showing all the fun activities available on board the three-week cruise. He looked through the porthole on the far wall where he could see the port walls in the distance, not the best view in the world however Draco only planned on sleeping here and was intending spending the trip in the casino and bar, with the possibility of having some fun should the right woman come along. He flopped down onto the sofa stretching out and letting out a sigh.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen" he ran his fingers through his blond hair absentmindedly watching the TV screen until the advertisements began repeat. He stood up grabbing his toiletries and a change of clothes before jumping in the shower.

XXX

An hour later feeling refreshed he made his way up to the top deck where one of the four casinos where opening now that they had left port. Upon arriving he made his way to the exchange to change up the muggle money he had into casino chips, before he started walking up and down the rows of slot machines and gambling tables finally settling at a colourful slot machine. He dropped a chip in and hitting the spin button making the colourful reels spin, then stop one Joker, stop two Joker stop three Joker and finally Stop four Joke, Maybe today was his lucky day, first spin and he was already making a prophet having won £100.

"Congratulations Sir, can I get you a drink?" a waitress smiled at him. They would pass every twenty or so minutes to top up his drink, all-inclusive trips have their perks after all.

It must have been two maybe three hours later when he felt his stomach growl. Letting out a yawn he hit the collect winnings button, that produced a recipe out a receipt, £2000.

'Not a bad night' he thought to himself, heading to the Exchange desk. Although the casino was full of many smells, he caught the smell off honey and strawberries, his eyes desperately searched the busy room. There she was, her back to him again, her curly hair in ringlets down her back, a red curve hugging low backed dress with a long skirt that had a split up the side revealing the skin of her exposed leg, 'she had curves to die for,' he thought biting his lip subconsciously, the thought that him pining over a muggle would have driven his father into a nut house…and that made him smile more.

He watched her roll the dice, her hair slid from her shoulder revealing an elaborate tattoo, a Golden Phoenix…At least, that was what Draco thought it was from this distance away and by did he wish he wasn't this far away.

"Hello, Sir?" his attention was snapped back to reality as the Exchange clerk called him to collect his winnings.

After collecting his winnings, he turned hoping to see the woman again and maybe approach her however she was gone. Draco was beginning to think his sex starved brain was imagining the woman.

He headed out of the Casino stepping out into the cool night air and walked along the deck and up through the double doors through to one of the bars. He approached the bar and ordered a steak and chips with a beer and a bottle of tequila.

"The whole bottle?" the man behind the bar asked

"The whole bottle" Draco said passing the man a £50 "For the trouble" he smiled

"Yes, sir of course I'll bring it straight over" the man took the note and Draco headed over to a table near the back where he could watch the band playing. After finishing his meal and people watching he decided to call it a night headed back down to his room. He was full the steak had been perfect but he was less drunk than he wanted to be Muggle alcohol not being as strong as fire whiskey, meaning he would not have a good night sleep…again.

He was at the top of the stairs down to the lower deck when a noise caught his attention,

"Get your hands of off me!" he heard a woman snap followed by the sound of skin on skin, she had clearly slapped whomever she was fighting with.

"Little baby wants to play" he heard a male voice. Draco crept down the stairs hoping he could pass the dispute unnoticed and out of their business. But the smell of honey and strawberries hit his nose and his brain stopped him and made him approach the two very large, very drunk men who had the woman by the wrists trying to force her through an open cabin door

"You heard her" Draco squared up to the men,

"What?" One asked

"Are you deaf as well as stupid" Draco asked

"Piss off this has nothing to do with you!" one spat as the other swung his fist at Draco, who easily moved out of the way causing the man to lose his footing and fall flat on the floor. Draco swung back knocking the other man out in one hit, the man on the floor struggled to his feet,

"Take your mate and piss off" Draco said angrily, "if I see you near, ANY woman, like this again... they will need to airlift you of off this ship...do I make myself clear?" Draco glared at the man, who nodded pulling his friend through the open door.

"Thank…thank you" the woman who had run behind him when her arms where let go. Draco turned to her "Malfoy?" she gasped

"Granger?" It took a few minutes but he found his voice "Are you ok?" She nodded, "Would you like me…to escort you, back to your Cabin…I mean so they don't come out and follow you" he said, she stared at him still in shock that he of all people was here on a muggle ship and had saved her, "Look Miss Granger, We're not in school anymore, I hope since we're confined to this ship, as large as it is, for three weeks that we can be at the least civil with one another?" he offered her his hand, Hermione nodded taking his hand in hers, it felt strange but Draco wanted to admit it felt nice.

"I would appreciate that" she finally smiled.

Hermione's cabin was one of the pricy rooms on the top floor, a suit that could have fitted Draco's room in several times over.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked, Draco swallowed, he knew he shouldn't, they had been enemies, but as he had pointed out moments earlier, they were not in school anymore, he let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and nodded. "Look," she breathed out "I didn't mean to be rude. It's just I left that life behind and everything that came with it…after..." she stopped. Draco knew what it was she didn't want to speak aloud, it was thar her now ex-husband had a very public affair with her friend and fellow Gryffindor Lavender Brown, she had found out about the affair when she was 11 weeks pregnant the stress that she experienced caused her to go through a traumatic miscarriage with no one to support her. "Who would have thought…" she mused "the last person I would have expected on a muggle cruse let alone rescue me, would be you. How times have changed." she smiled handing Draco the drink

"I'm glad I could be there for you." He raised his glass before taking a sip, the burn surprised him "I see you didn't give up everything from the wizarding world" he winked, grateful for the strength of the downing the remainder of his drink.

"Muggle alcohol…doesn't make you feel when you're numb. "she said downing her glass

"Tell me about it" Draco smiled holding out his glass for her to fill again,

"So, you're here? On a muggle cruise?" she said filling both their glasses again.

Draco hadn't intended to spill why he was here and wasn't sure why, but without hesitation he opened up to her. It was past midnight and they had finished several of the bottles of fire whisky and they sat facing one another on the soft rug laughing like old friends.

"A Cat, seriously? I thought that was just a rumour" he laughed so hard with her, she nodded as they both tried to control the laughing and gasping for breath.

"Nope…It really did happen, Merlin, I felt so stupid" she said between hiccups.

The two spend the next few minutes getting themselves together, breaths raged. Hermione looked at the man before her, she wasn't sure if it was the effects of fire whisky or if it was the fact that Draco was broken, just like she was but she leaned forward pressing her lips to his.

Draco was shocked at first but didn't pull away, the taste of honey and strawberries hit him and he wanted more! He scooted closer to her giving him better access to her body, his hands moved up her sides his thumbs brushing over her chest before moving up into her hair deepening the kiss, his tongue seeking permission to explore past her soft lips.


	2. 02

Chapter Two

The kiss was like electricity and fireworks with the taste and burn of Fire whisky, honey and Strawberries. But something deep inside Draco was fighting against his need and want. As much as he was truly enjoying the moment with the forbidden fruit He knew it was wrong, not because they had been enemies in the past but because it was fuelled by alcohol, neither of them in the right place or mind but it was like pulling strong magnets apart, unable to separate or to stop, his hand moving from her soft curly hair and placed it on the exposed skin or her exposed leg slowly moving up to where the split of her dress was, his hands slowly continuing pushing the material up revealing the lace suspenders. Her hand on his and the pleasurable moan, snapped him back to reality ...he pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips, she was like a drug and it took every bit of his will not to rip her dress off there and then and have his way with her on the cabin floor,

"I…" he heard her breath out her soft lips parted un aware how hard she was making it for him to do the right thing "Dra" she began

"I'm sorry I have to go…" Draco jumped to his feet and ran for the door.

"Draco wait..." but he didn't look back, he didn't stop...he knew if he did, he wouldn't have the willpower to stop himself again.

He reached his room, breathing hard he shut the door before leaning against it and sliding down to the floor, his heart pounding in his chest.

He could still taste her on his lips, but he had sworn off witches! He had given up everything from his past, except the Fire whisky. He stared into the darkness of his room and the thought occurred to him. Hermione wasn't his past, not really and they were stuck here...for three weeks and she seemed to enjoy it as much as he had, looking down at himself his cock straining against the zip of his trousers and let his head fall back against the door his hands fiddling with the button and zip releasing his erection with a groan he began to stroke himself wishing it where her hands on wrapped around his cock.

XXX

Hermione had sat on the floor dumbfounded. She couldn't understand, why was she feeling so, rejected...it was Draco Malfoy after all and it could have been because she had let no one touch her in any way and he had done so, so tenderly. But this was Draco Malfoy, the boy who tormented her through school...the boy...no he was no longer a boy he was a man, a real man! She had felt how much of a man he was when their bodies had touched during that kiss and he was a big man.

The thought of his body and the bulge she had felt sent imaged through her mind, images that made her wet and hot, she rose up of off the floor and into the bathroom turning on the shower and stripping down for a shower. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost missed the tapping;

*Tap* *tap* *tap*

She wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone and tried to ignore the noise and climb in the shower and wash away the day but the tapper was persistent.

*Tap* Tap* Tap*

Letting out a groan, she pulled on the complementary fluffy dressing gown that was hanging on the back of the door and wrapped it around herself making her way the cabin door where the tapping continued...

*Tap* Tap* Tap*

She took hold of the handle and pulled it open a crack and poked her head through.

"Can I help you?" she asked the porter who stood there in his smart uniform,

"Very sorry to disturb you Miss, I was asked to make sure this was placed in your hand" he said holding out an envelope, Hermione poked her arm through the gap and took it, then she reached to the bowl next to the door where she kept tip money and grabbing a note tipped the boy without really checking how much she gave him, but he seemed very happy with the tip "Thank you so much miss" he smiled giving a little bow before he turned on his heals and walked away.

Hermione closed the door and leant against it before taking a closer look at the envelope in her hands, it was in a beautiful Perl coloured envelope with her name written in beautiful gold calligraphy, she turned it over, gently she opened the flap to reveal the Constance. Inside she found piece of Perl coloured paper neatly folded. she pulled out the paper revealing a neatly written note;

_/'To my Angel,_

_I know we are both trying to forget the darkness in our pasts and are giving up lives that made us so very unhappy. And although we are a part of one another's history, sadly not in a good way and although I want to forget everything from my past. _

_I most defiantly do not want to forget you and the emotions I felt this evening in your room with your lips on mine. I am sorry I ran from you this evening; I didn't want our new Friendship to be tainted by alcohol and would very much like to begin again._

_You need not reply to me, but should you feel the same, I have booked a table for tomorrow evening, supposed to be the best view on the ship but they have never had the honour of looking at you. _

_Table is booked for 18:30._

_Yours _

_Draco. /_

She stared at the letter her heart thumping in her chest, she wasn't sure how she should feel. She made her way back to the bathroom, dropping the letter onto the bed, letting the gown fall to the floor and stepping under the spray of water. Remembering the feel of his lips on hers, she had never had a kiss like it, it was raw and primal, desperate even and she loved every second of it. She lost herself in the memory letting her hand run down her chest and down to her core hot, wet and wanting...

XXX

The following morning Hermione woke to the sound of tapping. Groaning and grumbling to herself she rolled out of bed she headed to the door. Only as her hand touched the handle did she glimpse herself in the mirror, a severe case of bed hair the thought that Draco could possibly be the one the other side of the door she let out a groan.

"Who is it?" she asked,

"Room service" a girl said from the other side, Hermione let out a sigh recalling that she had place the order last night before, opening the door so that the young girl could wheel in the trolley in an order of fruit and yoghurt, "Can I help with anything else Miss?" Hermione turned to look at the young girl

"Actually…" she smiled "I would like an appointment at the spa and salon" she said, "preferably so I'm ready for a meal at 6:30 this evening" she smiled

"Special occasion Miss?" the girl smiled, then remembering where she was "oh God Miss, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that, please don't tell my..." she began her eyes welling up

"Hey don't worry it's nice to have a girl to talk to" Hermione smiled "And yeah, yeah it is…" Hermione pondered for a second "kind of a new start, if you know what I mean" Hermione rested a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Thank you, Miss, I will have them message you the appointment times as soon as possible" Hermione took a note from the bowl and handed it to the girl "Thank you" she said with a wide smiled and turning to leave.


	3. 03

Chapter 3

Draco entered the restaurant, dressed in a deep blue suit with a pale blue shirt and tie. The waiter led him to one of the private rooms were a table for two was set up, Infront of a set of double doors leading to a balcony. Candles and rose pestles where scattered around decorating the room. The water took Draco's order for Wine and left Draco to his thoughts. Draco took his seat and looked out over the water. The sea was calm and the evening sky was crystal clear, they would have a beautiful view of the sunset. Draco glanced at his watch, 18.25. He had never been so nervous before a date…ever, but then he had always been prince of Slytherin and the Slytherin girls where falling over themselves to get something from him. This was the first date, that his money and his name meant nothing… the thought that he was here on a muggle ship about to hopefully have an amazing evening with the brightest woman he had ever met, who just so happened to be a muggle-born witch trying to forget the wizarding world like he was. A smile graced

Draco's lips, his father would be ripping his hair out if he could see him now. He let out a low chuckle before sighing, he was free from the outdated beliefs of his father and he was about to 'hopefully' have an amazing night with a woman he had admired from a far for longer than he would like to admit. He heard the waiter behind him, he glanced up as Hermione was led into the room.

His mouth dried as he looked her over

"Wow" he swallowed hard before standing to greet her, taking her hand and placing a genital kiss on her knuckles before he pulled the chair out for her. This evening Hermione had her hair curled and put up into a high ponytail with loose curls framing her face, her make-up was subtle, but at the same time elegant with deep dark red lips that complemented the dress she wore, skin tight deep crimson and short, it hugged her perfect figure emphasising her curves and increasing her cleavage. Draco internally scolded himself for allowing his eyes to linger there a little too long.

"You look" he breathed "Amazing" he smiled, "I'm glad you came" he smiled taking a seat next to her.

"Me to" she smiled, a gentle breeze made her shiver, "this is beautiful Draco, thank you" she smiled

"Are you cold I can get them to..." he said worried, Hermione placed a finger on his lips, he looked at her. The two moved closer pressing their lips together. It was like an explosion of passion between them. They parted both breathless. "Best view on the ship indeed" Draco smiled

"Good evening, your wine sir" the waiter placed an ice bucket on the table and poured the red liquid into two glasses before placing the bottle into the ice, "Are you ready to order or shall I return?" he asked, Draco saw a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Shall I order for us my angel" he smiled, she nodded with a smile.

XXX

The two walked back to her room, his arm protectively around her waist,

"Draco, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked as they reached her door

"Anything" he smiled, pressing his lips to the phoenix on her bare shoulder

"Is this the real you?" she whispered


	4. 04

Chapter 4

Draco looked her in the eye initially confused by the question. He moved away from her slightly,

'I was a prisoner to my father's beliefs, my "friends"' he gave quotations with his fingers, "They were his spies, telling him everything, yes I hated Potter and god that Weasel, he just grated on me especially…" he was going to say something but didn't want to bring up her past "But you, you were always intriguing to me, beautiful, smart and god dam it you where…are brave…I never wanted to call you…" he swallowed "I called you names because my father he was beginning to suspect that I liked you that I wanted a friendship with you, so I said those thing to make you keep your distance because I knew if you came to close I wouldn't be able to" he let out a breath "You were...No you ARE the brightest witch of our age...of any age if you ask me" he never let his eyes leave hers,

"But you Jinxed my teeth" Hermione said,

"That was an accident…I had meant to miss you…and I really did feel awful about it!" he said, the night had gone so well until now, "look I had a nice night and I don't want it to sour now" he said "I should just head back to my room" he went to turn,

"No!" she said quickly "No please" Hermione reached a hand out to him, "I'm sorry please Draco, stay" Draco didn't move at first, his hand held in hers "I…I want you to stay, here…" she whispered "Please can we start again?" she whispered, Draco smiled

"Hello, Beautiful, the names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he smiled Hermione laughed,

"Nice to meet you I'm Hermione Granger Would you like a drink kind sir?" she smiled as he let her lead him into her room. The two spoke in to the early hours. Before falling asleep on the loveseat.

XXX

Hermione woke early, stretching out tired and stiff.

"Morning beautiful" she turned to see Draco sleepily smiling over to her,

"Morning" she smiled, "did you have any plans today?" She smiled going to stand, Draco took her hand pulling her back to him, she let out a squeal as she fell into his arms,

"Let me think..." he smiled before kissing her hard and desperately, "I think," another kiss "I want" and another "to stay" and another "Here with you…at your side" he kissed her nose and let out a sigh, Hermione could feel his body pressed to hers, with his straining hardness pressed into her stomach "Please, Hermione, please tell me this isn't a dream" he groaned Hermione smiled reaching between them palming his cock through his trousers.

"Oh You've dreamed about this have you?" she purred running her hand over his bulge , "Tell me Draco, in your dream, what happens next?" she was kissing at his neck, he let out a moan as her skilful hands released his stringing erection to the cool air, allowing it to stand tall and proud, throbbing for attention,

"You…you would be on your knees" he moaned out "and sucking it" he groaned "Oh mother of Merlin, Hermione please suck my cock" he no longer cared if this was a dream, he needed her hot mouth surrounding him.

"Yes Sir." she smiled, she moved slowly down his body, leaving hot kisses down his jawline to his neck and unbuttoning his shirt nipping at the freshly exposed skin, purposely resting her covered breasts over his throbbing member,

"Merlin woman, you're going to kill me" he moaned thrusting himself against her chest. She smiled moving back, slowly slipping the spaghetti straps of off her shoulders letting the dress slip down followed by the masterful removal of her bra leaving her breasts bare bringing her hands to caresses her own mounds. Draco watched transfixed on her chest, "get over here" he growled at her. She smiled licking her lips and moving back to him his erection slipping between her now bare breasts. He thrust against her, his cock slipping between the valley, moving his hands on each side of the breasts pushing them together closing them around his throbbing cock. Hermione gently moved rubbing her chest against him and as his head poked out, she flicked her tongue, tasting the precum that appeared there. Draco let out a moan,

"Keep doing that and I may cum too soon" he groaned, Hermione smiled repeating the action "Hermione" he growled "Stop and get that sexy body of yours here" he said releasing her breasts "I want you to cum with me" he looked down at her, "come here my lioness" he smiled. Hermione moved to Draco's lap, "I need you Hermione" he whispered, his hand caressing her rosy cheek, "I want you to feel like the goddess deserve to be, no the goddess you are!" his fingers tracing her lips, "I wish I could go back to the beginning and treat you like the princess you have always been" he moved close to her, "do you want me?" he was inches away from her lips, she could feel his breath, hot and intoxicating,

"Yes!" she managed to breath out and Draco closed the gap kissing her like his life depended on it. His hand exploring every curve of her perfect body. As he did so he pulled her dress over her head revealing that she was not wearing any underwear, his cock twitched as his fingers slipped through to her delicate folds. His fingers finding her clit, bringing a smile to his lips, he pinched it between his finger and thumb gently massaging it, Hermione had never felt pleasure like it, her head fell back and a guttural moan escaped from deep inside her.

"Ohh sweet Mer...Dra..." She had never been touched in such an erotic way, his fingers expertly stroking her and he hadn't even penetrated her core yet. As if he had read her mind he repositioned his hand, his thumb pressed against her clit, his second and middle finger slipping into her opening, it was more than she could take thrusting her hips, Draco smiled taking a breast in his mouth his teeth gently nipping at the sensitive nipple!

"Is this good?" he smiled releasing the breast from his mouth placing kisses along her collarbone and up to her neck, she couldn't form a single word, just a moan of pleasure as he thrust his fingers deeper.

He pulled away Suddenly causing Hermione to let out a whimper,

"I need to be on top of you" he smiled his breath raged and his erection so hard he was hurting "bedroom" he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist picking her up as he stood her legs wrapping around his waist.

Slowly he carried her to the bedroom, as Hermione gripped his shoulders as she kissed at his neck. He placed her gently down, now laid there her perfect breasts rising and falling with every breath.

Draco removed his shirt discarding it on the floor and kicked out of his trousers and pants. He crawled up the bed kissing her, starting at the ankle, then her knee, her inner thigh, before moving his mouth to rest at her centre his tongue slipping into her folds tasting her. Hermione was unable to contemplate the pleasure she was experiencing and let out a cry. The sound flooded Draco's senses causing him to groan sending vibrations through Hermione whose hands balled into fists holding on to the bed sheets as if her life depended on it.

"Draco!" she cried out as he brought a finger to join his tongue "oh, God Draco please" she couldn't hold on much longer her hips moving in a pattern to counter his tongue and fingers pace. Draco smiled pulling away,

"Tell me Granger," He purred "tell me what you want" he smiled returning his fingers to her wet centre gently pumping them in and out, Hermione could see stars she clamped her muscles around this finger, "fuck you are going be so tight" he groaned continuing to pump his fingers while he stroked his cock,

"Fuck me Draco, I want you to make me cum, I want to cum with you dick inside me, I want to cum with you" She begged thrusting on his fingers, he pulled his hand away making her whimper. He crawled up her body taking a hardened nipple between his teeth gently nipping at it before moving up to her mouth kissing her deep and hard,

"Are you sure my Angel, are you sure you are ready to sleep with a snake" he nipped at her bottom lip, she nodded and Draco expertly slipped his head between her folds stopping just shy of penetrating her entrance.

"Yes!" Hermione said. Draco Smiled and with one last kiss he thrust himself into her. He was right she was tight he could feel her muscles tight and constricting.

"Oh, fuck Hermione…so god dammed tight" he moaned, he didn't move at first, looking down at the woman beneath him, "you are so beautiful" he smiled leaning down to kiss her. He started to move, long, slow, thrusts in and out. He dropped his face between her breasts trying to maintain control, "so tight" he groaned, his pace speeding up, pulling almost all the way out before slamming into her his balls slapping against her backside

"Oh, oh God Draco I'm..." Hermione moaned "so…so close" she wrapped her long legs around his waist letting his cock sink deeper hitting a spot Hermione never knew existed. "I'm...I'm" she tried

"It's ok baby, let it go, cum for me" he whispered pulling out and slamming back into her over and over, desperate and primal, finally Hermione lost the last of the control she had been holding and snapped and her muscles tightening around Draco. It was the last straw for Draco, his cock twitched filling her with his warm seed. They stayed there catching their breaths, Hermione's legs slipped from around his waist. Draco lent down to kiss her softly before slipping out of her and falling onto the bed beside her.

"Draco" she breathed, "I've never…that was..." she smiled,

"Dream come true" Draco smiled


	5. 05

Chapter Five

The lovers laid on the bed in the post lovemaking glow, wrapped in one another's arms

"What where you going to say?" he mused stroking her hair

"When?" she smiled her head resting against his shoulder,

"You know," he smiled pressing a kiss on the top of her head

"Oh…" he couldn't see her face but he could tell she was blushing a beautiful shade of scarlet "I've never" she bit at her lips, "No one's ever made me cum before."

"Really?" Draco smiled, Hermione nodded,

"Really." She whispered, "I guess that is because I've never had a real man" she smiled, Draco chuckled continuing to stroke her hair, each of them, enjoying the closeness of the other. The peaceful silence was broken by the growl of Hermione's stomach,

"Hungry?" Draco smiled

"A little, but I really…really do not want to want to move," she smiled looking up at him he smiled down at her before he slid out from beneath her moving to pin her to the bed in an expert manoeuvre, leaning down and nibbling at her collarbone, "Mmm Draco" she managed to gasp out, he smiled against her skin before he slowly moved down her body, leaving soft kisses from her collarbone to the valley of her breasts, his left hand cupping her right breast pinching the erect nipple between his finger and thumb. He smiled at how easy he could erupt moans of pleasure from her. He slowly continued down her flat stomach, nipping and biting the sun kissed skin, paying particular attention to the spot just above hip where she had a tattoo of a rose, it was also the spot that he quickly discovered was sensitive and made her breath catch in her throat and made her body squirm.

"You like that my Lioness?" he smiled between nips and kisses,

"Mmm" was the only response she could muster. Draco smiled moving lower lifting both her legs over his shoulders moving his mouth to her womanhood. "Ohh, Ohhh, Dra…a…a" Hermione gasped as he nuzzled his noses against her swollen bud,

"God, you smell so good" he groaned before slipped his tongue into her wet opening.

"Dra..." she cried out as he gently nipped at her nerve filled bud, "oh God, please, Draco" she cried out as he brought his finger to join his tongue brining her to a climax!

"You taste good too" he smiled crawling up her body to kiss her deep, she could taste her juices mixed with his taste, on his mouth and she loved it. He rolled onto his back beside her catching his breath his long erect penis standing proud. Hermione was quick, she wasn't going to let him go without, she moved in one fluid motion so that she was knelt at his side before taking his throbbing erection in her small hand, gently stroking and charming his snake.

"Her..." he gasped, her hand was like ice, but the cold sensation was soon gone and the warmth of her mouth enveloped the tip of him, "oh Merlin" Draco groaned his head falling back on the pillow his hand gripping at her hair encouraging her to take more, she moved slowly down his shaft his head hitting the back of her throat, after adjusting to take all of him in she began moving at a steady pace. It was a challenge but she took all of him into her mouth, grazing her teeth over the sensitive skin as she moved up and down his shaft. Draco closed his eyes fighting his release. Hermione could sense he was close, she released his pulsing erection, erupting a gasp from his lips as the sudden cold air hit his moist erection. He felt the bed move and lifted his head; his eyes came to rest upon Hermione straddling him.

"God you're beautiful" he breathed out as she reached between them guiding his cock into her core stopping with only his head in her at first,

"Tell me Draco, tell me you want this" she smiled, Draco smiled at her lifting his hips to push himself further in, she smiled down at him before slowly descending, sliding down his shaft taking every inch of his solid cock inside her womanhood, they both let out moans of pleasure as she reached his base his solid balls meeting her soft folds

"'Mione...I…I'm not gonna last!" he groaned moving his hands to rest on her hips his thumb brushing the rose on her hip causing her to involuntary buck against him,

"That's ok" she whispered leaning down to kiss him, "nether am I" she started rocking herself against him her hands playing with her own breasts, his fingers gripped to her hips, his knuckles turning white as he held onto her, matching the pace she was setting, but before too long he started thrusting like a mad man as his control slowly left him.

"...'Mione" he cried out, as her womanhood tightened around him milking every last drop he had. Hermione slumped on top of Draco catching her breath. After a few moments she slipped of off him collapsing on the bed, her stomach giving another growl.

"Hungry?" Draco smiled rolling to his side to face her.

"Starving!"

XXX

Late that day Hermione and Draco had gone separate ways to freshen up before heading over to the topside pool. Hermione was now a red two piece swim suit with matching flip flops and Sarong, she had booked a private cabana so that she and Draco could have some more fun in private but as she reached cabana she found that it occupied by a group of lads two of whom she recognised from a few nights ago.

"Excuse me" she said approaching, "But I booked this Cabana can you please leave" she had a sudden feeling of dread, one of the men, tall with dark hair turned to look at her, he smiled showing yellowing teeth, he had to be, the one Draco had knocked out, she could tell from the blue purple bruise around his eye.

"Now, now, little lady aren't you being a little greedy, hiding yourself from everyone" he was approaching as he spoke, she stepped back hoping that in public view she would be safe, even from a foot away she could smell weed and booze on his breath,

"What I chose to do is none of your god dammed Business! Now I'm asking you nicely, one more time to leave before I contact ship security" she tried to sound braver than she was actually feeling, the thought that she should have waited for Draco to return from his own room before heading down.

But it was too late for that now as one of the men, an overweight man with brown hair turned to look at her laughing

"Little girl has some nerve!" he laughed grabbing Hermione by the wrist dragging her deeper into the cabana. The small room darkened as someone pulled the privacy curtain closed. She attempted to scream out but found a sausage fingered hand covering her mouth she tried everything to get free, including trying to bite the hand across her face but a second pair of hands grabbed her legs as she was pinned to the hard floor of the cabana. Tears were streaming down her face as someone pulled at her swim pants exposing her to the group of men, she fought and wrestled with all her might but the men were too strong.

She let out a muffled scream as she felt a finger penetrate her womanhood roughly, followed by a second rough finger.

"Aww the little sluts all wet for us" one laughed; she saw one pull his cock out of his shorts moving to replace the fingers with his cock, however before he could do so, light poured into the cabana as the curtain was opened, it felt like a lifetime but the pervert was yanked back by his hair falling onto his fat arse!

Standing with the pervert's hair gripped in his fist was Draco and a sudden forming group, the men holding Hermione let her go and made for a quick exit but where grabbed by several of the on lookers. The man struggled against Draco's grip

"Let go of me" he yelled, Hermione scooted back grabbing a towel and covering herself, an on-board officer appeared pushing through the group

"What's going on here?" the guard demanded,

"This piece of shit" Draco said yanking the man's hair harder, " tried to rape my girlfriend!"

"Bullshit the slut wanted me to fuck her just look how the slut is dressed!" the man had the nerve to spit out, Draco saw red and with a flash he had brought his free first round into the man's face knocking him out and hopefully giving him a shiner to match the first! Draco was pulled back by another officer who had appeared behind him,

"Stop that now!" the guard said

"Miss" a female Officer said approaching Hermione, as the men where pulled away by ship security "can you tell me what happened..."


	6. 06

Chapter Six

Hermione sat in the office; a gown wrapped around her tightly her eyes red and puffy from crying. She had gone over what happened with the female officer and then her partner and then the ships doctor she just wanted Draco to be with her hidden in her room where no one could get her. She could hear the on-board security officers talking just outside the door,

"Well I believe her! I've had reports of this lot harassing women all over the ship since we left port but there has been no proof" the female officer said,

"There's still no proof." Another rougher voice said, "her word against theirs" Hermione listened to them discussing her as if she wasn't just the other side of the door, she tried to hold back the fresh tears,

"Boss? you're back. What did the Capitan say?" the woman asked

"Well turns out he knows the young woman and is nor happy! He wants the lot of them contained until we get to the next port when we will leave them with the authorities to deal with" said a new voice, "And I'm not surprised, we have had several reports of the group harassing women and girls all over the ship." The voice paused "Although, he wants her friend contained as well and I'm guessing I get to tell her that"

"No!" Hermione practically screamed out; she hadn't meant to cry out loud but the thought of losing the man who had saved her twice in recent days felt like a knife in her chest. Someone opened the door "P…Pl…please don't send him away…he…he" Hermione sobbed her breath catching making it hard to articulate the words. She was experiencing the beginnings of a full-blown panic attack. "He saved me, p...pl" it was getting more difficult to get the words out, the female officer moved forward gently rubbing Hermione's back

"Nice and slow, deep breath in...and out. That's it dear, we will ask the captain to reconsider. I'm sure he is willing to hear his side of the story" She looked from Hermione to her colleague who Hermione assumed was her boss,

"Please…ask him to come talk, talk to me" Hermione finally managed to say between quickening breaths,

XXX

Draco sat on the metal bench in the cell, his eyes transfixed on the group of men in the cell next to him. The guards had gone to shove Draco in the same cell with them, however changed his mind when, the group of men started making threats to kill Draco if they go hold of him so locked Draco in the cell on his own. They were laughing, as if that they hadn't just adulted a young woman, Draco's woman.

It was at that very moment that Draco missed his wand! He didn't care what it would cost him but he would have made them pay. He imagined using the Cruciatus curse on them one at a time make them scream, make them beg for mercy.

Draco tried to push the vision aside, knowing Hermione wouldn't want him to get into trouble, but at the thought of his Angel and the complete look of terror on her beautiful face made his blood boil.

XXX

Draco wasn't sure how long he was kept in his cell, an hour maybe even six...wow how time flies when your imagining transfiguring the muggle scum into cockroaches and stamping on them.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of keys clanking against metal, he turned to look at the door of his cell to come face to face with the ships Capitan. The older man stood there looking him up and down

"Mr Malfoy, you are free to go, I apologise for any inconvenience." He said "Your friend said she would meet you back in her room." Draco nodded and stood,

"Hey…What about us?" one of the other men snapped

"You will be released…" the Capitan began, the men went to move, Draco when to object, "into police custody when we reach the next port, so if I where you I would make yourselves comfortable there's another 48 hours before we arrive" with that he turned holding the door for Draco

"Thank you" Draco said,

"Don't thank me, thank Miss Granger, I was going to leave you in there with them! However, she begged me to let you go." He said looked at Draco "Let me give you a little warning. Mr Malfoy if you even think of hurting my Goddaughter...there's a lot of ocean out there and they won't find your body" the Capitan said, letting the door close behind them "am I making myself clear"

"Crystal" Draco nodded before watching the Captain walk away, he swallowed hard before heading to the atrium, "I need a drink, a strong drink" he mumbled running his fingers through his hair.

XXX

Hermione had pulled on what she called her lazy clothes, they were really her; I feel fat, ugly and disgusting pass the ice cream and chocolate clothes. She had lived in in them after the miscarriage and divorce, a pair of old bubble-gum pink tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt about three sizes too big with dork scrawled across it in graffiti style font. She curled up on the sofa her eyes transfixed on the blank tv. She wasn't sure how long she had been there lost in the black screen but the sound of knocking caused her to physically jumped off the sofa in fright.

"Who...who is it?" she managed licking her dry chapped lips, as she slowly made her way to the door, "who is it?" she asked again, this time loud enough for the person the other side of the door to actually hear her.

"It's me" she knew the voice as soon as she heard it, her hands shaking she fumbled with the security change and practically ripped the door open before throwing herself into the arms of Draco. "it's nice to see you too beautiful" he smiled he could feel her body trembling in his arms and moisture against his shoulder, "shh, its ok my love I'm here now..." he nuzzled his nose into her bushy hair and inhaled "I brought you ice cream" he smiled pulling back a little indicating the man behind him with the ice cream buffet trolly,

"Are you a Legiliment, I was just thinking about ice cream" she whispered managing a small smile before Draco led her back into the room, her hand gripped tightly in his.

XXX

Draco didn't sleep much that night. Hermione had been fighting it as well but after Draco slipped her a sleeping pill, she had finally lost consciousness. He sat with her head rested in his lap as he absentmindedly stroked her soft hair. On occasions she would stir, a nightmare beginning to take hold but Draco would place his hand gently on her cheek and lean close to her whispering

"It's ok, my Angel, I'm here, no one can hurt you!" and "If it means I'll never sleep again I will protect you"


	7. 07

Chapter Seven

Hermione stretched out as she woke, freezing when she realised someone was next to her, no not next to, under! Her head was resting in a lap, panic hit her making her bolt up spinning around to see who it was her head spinning. The memories of the day before flooding back, fear struck her like a punch in the chest! It only lasted for a second before the fear started to fade away with the realisation of who was watching over her with soft ice blue eyes.

"Draco?" she whispered moving into his arms, the safe enveloping warmth of his hug his hands gently rubbing her back soothing the remaining fear away "I'm sorry." she whispered, Draco released her from the hug, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her face to look at him,

"What for?" he asked confused, she tried to looked away but he held her gaze, his finger firmly but gently keeping her face still,

"I... when I woke…I thought I was..." her eyes welled with tears

"Hey, don't cry my Angel" he cupped her face with both hands now, his thumbs wiping away the tears, "Yesterday was traumatic for you and you're in a place you don't really know and you wake up with your head in someone's lap. I'm not surprised that you panicked, even if it was just a little." he placed a kiss on her nose. Hermione sniffed,

"I'm glad you're here" The two of them laid cuddled up on the sofa watching muggle movies until the growls in their stomachs became louder than the tv.

"Can't fight it anymore" Draco mumbled into her hair "we're wasting away " but he didn't make an attempt to move, he knew this was going to be tough for Hermione, leaving the safety of the room, the safety of his arms, he felt her take a deep breath

"You'll stay with me, right?" he heard her whisper,

"I never want to leave your side ever" he smiled brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Did you want me to call and get a table to the side or room service?" he asked, Hermione thought about it for a few minutes before looking him in the eye,

"No, they win if I do that. I can't spend the rest of my life in the shadows, never again" she gave him a smile, even though Draco could tell she want so convinced with her own words, he smiled leaning down to place a soft long kiss on her lips. "I should get changed" she said,

"Shit, me too" Draco mumbled, Hermione's face dropped, "I give service a call, get them to bring my luggage up here, if, you want me too that is" he said quickly, to ease her fear.

XXX

Hermione stepped out of her room, she had pulled on her black Jean's and the gypsy style top Draco had seen her in the first day. She didn't feel comfortable enough to wear the dress' or revelling clothes shed worn the last few days, she wanted to cover up as much as she could not wanting to give any other person the excuse to think that she dressed like a slut so she deserved it. Not that she had thought that the way she had been dressing had been slutty but obviously those men had thought so. She took a seat at the vanity table and picked up her brush beginning to work on the crazy frizz that was her hair. It was times like this that she truly missed the magical world, she missed the taming potions that made her crazy hair manageable.

A loud knock at the door made her jump out of her skin and let out a squeak, Draco popped his head around the door to the balcony,

"Are you ok?" he asked, Hermione swallowed and nodded,

"Door" she managed to squeak out, she felt like an idiot, she had lost her family despite her best efforts to keep them safe during the war and then her adopted family the Weasleys and Harry, she faced Death eaters like Bellatrix and she had faced the vultures that where the press after the war and after her life fell to pieces. In the back of her mind she could hear a voice

'But you were never alone, you always had people around you Dealing with it all' she squeezed her eyes shut taking deep breaths trying to avoid the oncoming panic attack,

'I'm not alone, Draco is here with me' she argued with the voice in her head,

'Draco' the voice laughed 'You can't trust a snake like him' the voice was beginning to sounding more and more like her ex-husband,

'I don't need you! I don't want you! I'm fine, I can get through this…I am Strong and Draco' she opened her eyes and looked at her reflection, she barely recognise the woman she had become…She had changed for the better after she had left Ron…Well, that was after she got over the initial shock of the affair and the miscarriage. She had lost weight, started going to the gym, eating healthily and living life to its fullest. She stared into her own reflection

"And Draco is here to help me They won't win" she whispered, turning to look at the door where Draco stood tipping the young man who handed over a medium sized black suitcase, as he turned around closing the door behind him, she stood up moving in one fluid motion jumped into Draco's arms causing him to drop his case to the floor,

"Kiss me Draco" she said her lips inches from his "Now" He didn't need to be asked twice, and lent in pressing a hot hard kiss against her lips, his hands holding her at her hips pulling her flush against his body, he held her as close as he was Physically able. Draco gasped as her felt her hand slip past the zip of his trousers and cupping his manhood.

"Her…" he managed to gasp out, but Hermione was in control, she needed to be and he knew it. Her lips where on his neck kissing and nipping at the skin there as her hand slowly massaged his rapidly hardening penis, he let out a guttural grown, his head falling back against the door, didn't want her to stop but at the same time the rational side of his brain was Shouting that he had to make sure this is what she wanted, "'Hu…'Miony, wait" he breathed placing his hand on her hand stopping it mid stroke

"Don't you want me" she asked, he could see the panic and hurt in her brown eyes,

"God yes…Yes I want this…I want you my Angel! But…but" he swallowed hard "Are you sure you want this and you want this now" his breathing was rapid, but he had to make sure she was ready "I don't want you to…" he started but Hermione looked him in the eye as she moved her face forward pressing her lips to his and tightening her grip on his erection,

"I…" she breathed into the kiss "Want…" her tongue running along his lip "You!" she finished, it was all he needed to hear, he released her hand and moved his own to run through her hair pulling her face in for a desperate and hungry kiss.

"Let's take this to the bed!" he breathed, she let his cock slip out of her fingers as he brought his hands to cup her backside and picked her up, Hermione was quick wrapping her legs around his waist kissing and biting at his neck. He knew that was going to leave a mark but he didn't care, he wanted the world to know that he belonged to her.

Hermione was now cursing her choice in clothes, at this very moment as she could feel his swollen member pressed against her womanhood only stopped from penetrating her, by her dammed jeans.

Draco laid her on the bed, his mouth exploring her body as his hands made their way to the button of her jeans

"Hermione" he breathed out, "I…" he didn't manage to finish as Hermione's hands had found their way to his throbbing cock, caressing it slowly applying just the right amount of pressure to make him want more! Hermione smiled she wanted control, no, she needed it, just the once, just to feel the power that had been taken from her and Draco was not complaining. She pushed herself into a sitting position kissing him hard on the lips, before she moved to whisper in his ear,

"Get that sexy arse on the bed…" he nibbled his ear, "Now!" Draco did not question her and crawled on to the bed as he was told, a smile gracing his lips. Hermione moved to stand at the foot of the bed pulling his trousers and pants down to his ankles, his engorged erection, pulsing, rigid and proud. Hermione very, slowly disposed of her own clothing, teasing the man laying before her, watching as his erection twitched and pulsed in anticipation. Slowly, she Crawled up the bed straddled over him.

Her womanhood now inches from the head of his cock she lent down kissing him hard her tongue demanding entrance, Draco obliged as she started to circle her hips as his head grazed the lips of her womanhood. He gasped out at the pleasurable sensation,

"Tell me you need me Malfoy" she purred moving so contact between their sensitive private areas was severed, erupting a whimpering groan from Draco. He was feeling frustrated in the best kind of way.

"I need you baby, I need you to fuck me…I'll explode if I can't have you!" he met her eyes, she smiled moving in one quick and fluid movement to take him all the way inside her, before she slowly started moving up and down never loosing eye contact with him. Somewhere in the distance there was a genital knocking, however the two lovers where lost in one another's company and passion to care.

Hermione raked her nails down his toned chest, bringing her hands to rest on his flat stomach as she sped up her pace rocking against him with each thrust bringing them both closer and closer to their climaxes.

The sound of a hoover switching on in the other room caused the lovers to return to reality with a crash two of them froze, listening, as the hoover got closer,

"Hermione" Draco whispered, his hands on her waist lifting her from him erupting quiet moans from both of them, he placed her on the bed beside him, before grabbing his boxers covering himself before moving to the bedroom door and glancing into the adjoining room where, his eyes fell upon a young woman cleaning, she had headphones in and was dancing around her hoover as she went, as she spun around she caught sight of Draco standing there in nothing but his boxes,

"Oh, my god!" she squealed her cheeks burning red "I'm so sorry, I Knocked, I thought it was empty" she gasped!

"It's ok love. Listen we were busy and didn't hear the knock, no harm done, but could you come back later" Draco smiled

"Of course, I'm so sorry" she looked as if she were about to cry,

"Look, no harm done, come back in about an hour and we'll pretend this never happed" he smiled, the girl nodded and practically ran from the room,

"Malfoy, I'm still waiting" Hermione purred she had heard the exchange and her anxiety had dwindled.

"Just a second my Angel" Draco slipped out of view for a few seconds, Hermione heard the cabin door open and shut before he came back into the room, removing his boxers letting them fall to the floor "Your wish is my command my Angel and no more distractions" he smiled. Hermione moved to the end of the bed,

"Come here my Dragon" she smiled, she didn't need the control now, she just needed him, he obliged meeting her at the end of the bed, she moved so that her lips where very close to his ear, "I want you to make me yours" she whispered moving her lips to kiss the hickey she had given him. In one fluid motion he had her on her back and his rapidly re-hardening cock at her opening,

"I can't make you mine beautiful, but I can give myself to you!" he whispered inserting himself into her hot core, erupting groans of pleasure from both their lips, he moved slowly knowing the interruption meant that he wouldn't last long, he just wanted her to feel special, after all she had been through and she was all he had ever wanted, even if everything and everyone was against them. With one last thrust he spilled his seed into her letting out a cry his breath raged, his face buried in her chest

"Draco" Hermione whispered; he couldn't speak but grunted and nodded into her chest her stomach giving a growl "I'm still hungry" she giggled.


	8. 08

Chapter Eight

Draco woke with a start, his arms wrapped tightly around someone, he relaxed after a few seconds nuzzling into her hair.

He froze, when the smell hit him, it wasn't what he had expected, it wasn't the smell of strawberries and honey, the smell of his lover. It was like rot and death, he looked down at the body in his arms, it was her, it was his Hermione but her skin was ashen and dirty, her rosy lips blue, he began choking on the scent of death. This had to be a dream, he pinched his own arm

"Wake up" he said to himself, "wake up, wake up wake up" he was having a full-on panic attack now, "this isn't real" he breathed out, a shadow moved over his face

"I warned her" the figure said stepping into the light revealing black hair

"Potter" he gasped

"I warned her if she played with snakes she would be bitten" he laughed

"This isn't real" Draco screamed

"Yeah it is" another voice came "if you play with poison someone is bound to die" this time Draco looked up to see Weasley standing beside Potter

"you...you're the snakes, the one who betrayed her and the one who abandoned her!" Draco didn't know why he felt he had to justify his friendship or whatever was evolving between himself and Hermione, not to anyone, least of all a fever dream image of her ex-husband and best friend

"This isn't a dream snake" a third person appeared, every nightmare he had ever had where merging together as the dark lord appeared dragging his parents behind him like mutts on a lead, "I've been here the whole time… and now, now I can play with you too" the figures began to merge Draco tried to scream!

XXX

Draco bolted up right in bed gasping for air, it felt as if someone had been holding under water for too long, the jolt had startled Hermione, who tiredly sat up beside him yawning

"Draco?" she said placing her hand on her shoulder, "baby what is it?" she could hear his heart pounding hard in his chest, "Draco…Please tell me what's wrong?"

"Nightmare" he breathed, "just a nightmare" he put his head in his hands concentrating on regaining control of his breathing, Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist her bare chest pressed against the clammy skin of his back, she didn't speak, just held him tightly, breathing long steady breaths with him. Draco lent back into her as she moved her hand to stroke his soft blond hair,

"Want to tell be about it?" she asked nuzzling into his neck, he let out a shaky breath,

"You won't like it" he sighed, the sensation of her warm breath and chased kisses where pushing the dream away

"Try me" she nibbled at his earlobe

"You'll have to stop that" he mumbled " although its ..." he let out a groan, as unnoticed to him, Hermione had moved one hand to the elastic of his boxes and masterfully slipped passed the barrier to cup his manhood. "'Mione" he groaned

"Is it helping?" she purred into his ear "is the nightmare going away" her hand gently caressing his hardening cock, he couldn't speak, the feel of her soft fingers caressing him in a way he was sure he had never felt before, in a way that he didn't want her to stop, he closed his eyes enjoying the feel, his head tilted back onto her shoulder.

*BANG, BANG, BANG*

The two froze, the banging came again. Hermione pulled away from Draco as he sprang to his feet

"Stay here!" he said closing the bedroom door behind him.

In the distance Hermione heard the door to the cabin slam open and shouting start, it was hard for her to make out what was being said, however one word stood out clear as day,

"Stupefy!"

XXX

Hermione was fuming, she passed up and down in the office of her former friend,

"He has done nothing wrong!" she practically screamed at Harry, "He had the correct documents filed and the correct reply's where received, he declared everything…I've seen the paperwork!"

"Hermione, I don't know what lies Malfoy has told you but he did not have the right to leave the country" Harry said, "besides what where you doing with him?" He asked sounding more accusatory than he had meant to

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" she snapped, "Whom I spend my time with and how, stopped being your business when you took his side!" Hermione turned to leave,

"Hermione!" Harry called out after her, she turned to glare at her former friend a glair that, if it could have, it would have caused Harry to drop dead there and then the door slammed shut and a pop sound announced that she had apparated away.

XXX

Hermione entered the office. This was her last resort she had no one else to turn too, but she wasn't sure if this someone could truly be trusted. Even after a weeks of working together, she didn't know if she could trust him however he was the only person willing to take Draco's case and fight against Potter.

"Mr Zabini has just stepped out" the receptionist said not looking up, "he said to wait and he would be back momentarily." Hermione took a seat on the straight backed hard wooden chair, her hands grasped tightly around the clutch purse that would help get Draco out of Azkaban even if it was only on bond.

It had been eight weeks since he was dragged away from her and thrown in to the literal embodiment of hell. She had begged her former-friend, who had refused to help Draco and insulted her she had tried to speak with anyone she thought could help them,

"You know what…I really do not get it!" the receptionist said finally looked up at Hermione

"Don't get what Pansy?" Hermione looked over to the dark-haired woman who was gawking at her,

"You? Why is it that you are the one here, why are you bailing Draco out and not taking the side of Saint Potter" Pansy spat the last bit as if even saying the name disgusted her.

"Because…I." Hermione looked down at her hands clutched to the purse in her lap, "Because he saved me, twice actually. I had given up on this world…my friends had turned on me, betrayed me in the worse possible way. But Draco, he rescued me, even when he thought I was a normal muggle being assaulted by other muggles. I know he has a past, hell you all did but I let that all go when I signed the pardon letters after each of you completed your community service. The war is over there are so few of us left and we should not be fighting amongst ourselves."

"I couldn't agree more Ms. Granger" Blaise Zabini had at some point had entered and stood there listening to the women speaking, "Now Pansy, if you could please print the bale documents it seems Ms. Granger still has some friends in the ministry. The Minister himself has waved the bail hearing with the understanding that he will be in your custody" Blaise offered Hermione his hand before leading her to his office.

One the door closed Blaise waved his wand,

"As much as I love Pansy, she does like to eaves drop for good gossip" he smiled offering Hermione a bottle of water "now how are you" he said "and" he nodded his head at her

"Fine, I'm fine." She held tightly to her clutch bag, Blaise was patent with her, it was only a week ago he'd received the urgent owl to meet her in secret. "the Doctor said all is going well" she whispered,

"Draco is getting ready to be transported to your property in Sussex. I haven't told him who is...I haven't told him it's you fitting the bill" again he nodded at her "I agree that if he where to find out it is you paying his bond he would refuse the help not wanting to cause you further pain although I do believe if I were to tell him…"

"No!" Hermione said a little to firmly, "No, I need to be the one to tell him…in private"

"I understand, however I do need to be there with you when he arrives at your house. Are you sure you want myself as your secret keeper is there no one else you would prefer?" he Placed a hand on her trembling ones she looked up

"Do you think he'll be mad with me?" she asked her eyes welling up.

"Let me tell you something about Draco Malfoy" he smiled over that the emotional woman "he can be a number one prick, however if he cares for you, he will go to hell and back for you. I've visited him twice and the first time the first thing out of his mouth was 'the girl I was with is she ok' he didn't know of course that I knew it was you, but the look of relief I saw on his face when I told him that you where ok. That showed me in no uncertain terms that he truly does care about you. And I think the news you will give him will give him cause to keep fighting" he smiled Hermione let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding

"Thank you and yes I am sure. I don't think anyone would believe that I would put my trust in you, no offence" she blushed

"None taken" he smiled "so let me get those papers from Pansy and we will see about getting Draco home"


	9. 09

Chapter Nine

Blaise greeted his friend outside the unassuming muggle house. The weeks that Draco had spent in the wizarding prison Azkaban had drained the young man, his skin was paler than normal and he had lost a fair amount of weight and his soft blond hair was greasy and flat.

Hermione watched through the window wanting nothing more than to run and take him in her arms but she and Blaise had agreed that the fewer people who knew that she was the one bailing Draco out, the better so much so they had made Pansy Parkinson take the unbreakable vow so that she couldn't accidentally have a few to many drinks and blab.

Hermione watched as Draco and Blaise filled out the transfer documents and the Guards climb back into the Ministry vehicle and drove off leaving the two men standing in her garden. Draco turned looking at the house before him before turning his old friend,

"Will you tell me now? Who paid my bale?" Blaise just smiled at his friend pointing to the door,

"Go find out for yourself" he smiled, "the door should be open" Draco tentatively moved to the front door, followed closely by his old friend.

He pushed at the door, a deep feeling that he knew exactly who was behind the door, the only person he knew that could possibly own a Muggle property. A gust of warm air hit him bringing the scent of Honey and Strawberries. His heart dropped, he turned on the spot, a little too fast making himself dizzy, he looked at his friend eyes wide, Blaise just smiled and nodded at him, a look that said too late to change it now, Draco turned back to see the wooden door creak open. He knew it could have only been her, but when his eyes met hers, he found that he could not breathe, the fear that this was a fever dream became too much causing Draco collapsed his knees. Blaise was at his side first but she wasn't far behind kneeling at his side and bringing her hand to stroke his greasy hair out of his eyes,

"Draco, man, are you ok?" Blaise said at his side but Draco didn't answer he just stared into Hermione's brown eyes,

"You're safe now" she whispered stroking his cheek much like he had done for her not so long ago. "Let's get you cleaned up" she offered her hand to him and with Blaise's help lead him to the bathroom where she began to run him a hot bath.

"Is this real?" Draco whispered to Blaise when Hermione left the room to fetch fresh towels out of the airing cupboard "How?" the confusion plastered on the young man's face.

"Hermione sent me an owl about a week ago, didn't you wonder how I knew the woman you where with was ok?" Blaise asked, Draco shook his head, "Any way she sent me an owl begging me to meet with her in secret. And, since I sort of owe her, long story but I agreed to meet with her. She explained what had been going on and that no one was willing to help her…Long story short we've spent the last week working to bring you home" Blaise smiled at his friend "she's a good woman" Draco looked to the door where Hermione had just reappeared.

"Thank You" he whispered making to stand up, but his legs where weak, Blaise managed to support the smaller man,

"Come on mate there's plenty of time for you to thank her let's get you in this bath and get you feeling a little more like yourself" Blaise helped Draco sit back down,

"If you are ok up here, I'll get dinner ready" Hermione placed the towels on the side of the bath before turning to leave.

"Sure, we'll be down shortly." Blaise smiled. Hermione pushed the door shut as she exited the room and made her way down the stairs,

.

"How could you let her do this!" Draco asked "This, she is ruining her life being associated with me" Draco put his head in his hands

"Mate, her ex-Husband ruined her life. Look she looks at you the same way Luna looks at me, are you going to tell me that Luna doesn't love me?" Blaise rose an eyebrow,

"That's not fair" Draco sighed as his friend helped him lower into the hot clean water. "Loopy is Besotted with you. Hermione she's different"

"I don't see how she's different! She got off that ship and came home as soon as she was allowed too, and stormed straight into the ministry to demand answers! She has been fighting to clear your name from the very beginning, she only turned to me after her 'Friends' refused to help" Blaise and emphasised the word friends.

"So, Potter and his lot know she bailed me out?" Draco looked saddened,

"Nah, they believe someone paid for it and that Hermione left the country after no one would help her, they really are stupid though, who would believe that Miss Hermione Granger would give up on something she believed in" Blaise looked his friend in the eye "She is one stubborn woman" Blaise laughed

"Blaise this is serious!" Draco snapped "before this she had the choice to return to her friends…This has…this will Ostracize her from ever returning those she loves"

"Draco that's it! You listen to me; Hermione is a grown woman. She has chosen to follow her own path and for her that path is the one you are on! Are you just going to throw this in her face because you think it's the wrong path?" Blaise looked angry,

"No…I" Draco was suppressed by his friends' anger, "I just want her to be happy" he whispered

"Trust me Malfoy that woman is in love with you. And she isn't an idiot she knows what the result of her choices may mean for the relationships that she had with Potter and Weasley, but they betrayed her. I'm not stupid, I knew how you would feel about this and I asked her on more than one occasion if this was the path she wanted to follow and that she knew consequences of the choice" Blaise stared at his friend, "she made it crystal clear, that it was you she wanted and she would not stop fighting for you." Blaise said to his friend "Do not screw this up mate, she's one in a million."

XXX

Hermione was making the last preparations to the homemade soup, when she heard the creak of the stairs announcing the men where on their way down. She could here the mean talking although she could not make out the words, the door to the kitchen opened a little and Blaise poked his head through

"I've got to head home love" he smiled winking at Hermione,

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked suddenly very worried how Draco would react once Blaise had left,

"Yeah Luna has this obsessive thing about me being home for dinner" he smiled showing her a thumbs up. He turned to Draco patting him on the back as he made his way to the front door. "See you guys later" he called before closing the door and apparating home.

Draco stood in the hall leaning against the wall, his eyes closed concentrating on his breathing. He could hear cutlery being put on a table just the other side of the door, he opened his eyes, taking a good look around the hall, it was cosy, warm and welcoming, the front door was to his left, he was stood in the narrow passage that was alongside the stairs he currently stood between the front door and the door to the kitchen. He knew he couldn't stand here all night his legs where already trembling, he could run now, save her the embarrassment but he knew he couldn't do that, he couldn't go back to Azkaban. He turned to the door taking slow, tentative steps towards the kitchen door, his hand shaking as he reached for the handle and pushing the door open. Hermione carrying two bowls to the dining table, she looked up to the door smiling at him,

"Hey" he whispered, she placed the bowls down before walking over to him,

"That's better" she smiled bringing her fingers to run through his clean hair, "You look more like your handsome self" she moved her hand to rest on his cheek, running her thumb across his soft lips, Draco closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her skin against his,

"I though" he mumbled "I thought I'd never feel your touch again" he sighed bringing his hand to rest on hers, he stumbled back against the doorframe his legs aching

"Draco" Hermione rushed closer

"I'm ok" he smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, the warmth of her body against his, he looked down at her, "Maybe I should sit down" he said she let him go as he gently pushed away from the doorframe and making his way to the table, Hermione followed close to him making sure he made it across the room in one piece. "it smells amazing," he smiled looking into the bowl that contained a clear broth with chunks of chicken and noodles and in the middle of the table was a bowl with hot fresh cooked rolls, "Did you cook all of this?" he asked picking up one of the warm roll and inhaling the smell of fresh bread,

"I needed to keep busy while Blaise was sorting everything out, otherwise I would have gone insane." she blushed taking her seat opposite him "I know this may be too big of a meal" she whispered "I won't be offended if you can't eat it all"

"Thank you" he smiled picking up his spoon, "I mean it Hermione, thank you, for everything" the rest of the meal they sat in silence enjoying the food and one another's company.

XXX

After finishing the meal, Hermione cleared the table and poured the left-over soup into a bowl to go in the fridge after cooling down, Draco slowly made his way through the French doors that separated the kitchen diner and living room,

"Hermione" Draco asked sinking into the soft sofa, Hermione came into the front room but didn't answer, she moved her attention to fiddling with the television "Hermione forget the TV" he said "Please we need to talk" he saw her shoulders slump, before she turned around

"Ok" she swallowed hard, "Where did you want to start?"

Draco pushed himself up sitting at the edge of the sofa and patted his lap, Hermione shook her head,

"Your still too weak, I'll hurt you" she said moving to Purch on the arm at the other end of the sofa. Defiantly Draco pushed himself of off the sofa to stand, carefully making his way to stand in front of her, she fixed her gaze to the floor and their feet, Draco cupped her face tilting it up to look at him,

"Why did you do this?" he asked she stared at him, "I need to know because everything in my mind is telling me that this is wrong, that you a ruining your…" he breathed, she could see he was struggling to stand there,

"Please Draco, please sit down" she reached out to touch his chest

"When you answer my question" he struggled to step closer to her, their faces inches apart,

"I did this because I…" she breathed she could feel his warm breath on her face, her eyes where fixed on his "You are innocent and I could not standby and… " she swallowed hard "I've" she had tears welling up in her eyes her breath catching in her throat "I've fallen in love with you Draco" she managed to choke out, Draco stared at her, he wasn't sure what he had been expecting her to say but it wasn't that,

"You, what?" he breathed their lips so close now, Draco was fighting every instinct not to kiss her he had to hear her say those words again,

"Don't make me repeat it, not if you don't feel the same!" she whispered tears falling down her cheeks. Draco's heart skipped a beat, knowing that he had caused those tears to fall

"Hermione" he whispered his hands still holding her face "You where…the thought of you, it was the only thing that kept me alive in that hell…" he whispered resting his forehead on hers "I…I Love you too" he sighed before pressing his chapped lips to her perfect soft ones,

"I love you Draco" she whispered between the kiss. Draco pulled away gently, feeling breathless but complete.

"I should…" he mumbled nodding his head to the sofa Hermione nodded, following close behind him, making sure he didn't collapse as he had done earlier, although, Draco had other plans.

Draco turned to look at the woman following him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and 'collapsing' back on the sofa pulling her on top of him causing her to let out a surprised squeak

"Draco!" she squealed attempting to move of off him, but he had a tight hold of her, their bodies pressed together.

"Yes, Hemione?" he smiled look more like the man she had met on the cruise.

"Don't you 'Yes, Hermione? Me!" she said "You need to rest, you can barely stand" she looked at him, trying to look like she was scolding him, but she could feel his erection pressing into her hip and she was fighting every instinct not to rip his trouser off and fuck him there and then

"Hermione please, I'll rest I promise" he smiled moving one of his hands to push a strand of hair behind her ear "But I've felt so numb since the took me away from you, I need to feel again, I need to feel you again" he moved his hand to the back of her neck intwining his fingers in her hair as he pulled her face to his "Help me, help me feel my Angel" he whispered pressing his lips to hers. Hermione couldn't fight it anymore giving into the requests of her lover. she pulled away and removed her clothes as he unbuttoned his trousers and pushing them past his bulging erection. Hermione moving to straddle his lap, "I missed you so much" he groaned as she slid his head past her sensitive folds, he hooked one arm around her waist and took her one of her breasts into his mouth erupting moans of pleasure from his lover. She was holding back, he could tell, he releases the breast and brought his hands to grip at her hips, encouraging her to move faster, bringing him close to his climax

"Hermione, I'm close" he said through raged breaths "Cum with me my Angel" he pressed his lips to hers, a hand moving between them and finding her sensitive bud and pinching at it, causing Hermione to involuntarily thrust against his manhood hard.

"Draco!" she gasped out "Please, don't I'll" she tried to control her thrusts but Draco repeated the action causing her the thrust over and over again until her climax ran through her body, the muscles tightening around him pushing him over the edge and milking him of his seed.

"Wow" he mumbled into her chest "I don't know what I did to deserve you" he mumbled as pulled away and climbed out of his lap, collapsing on sofa besides him pulling a blanket around them both.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered after a few minutes, "I need to tell you something" she lifted her head of off his shoulder turning to face him, only to find that Draco was sound asleep. She smiled before carefully moving away and standing, she pulled the blanket over him before quietly heading up stairs for a quick shower.

When she came down now dressed in a pair of Pyjama bottoms and a spaghetti strap top, still towel drying her hair,

"Draco" she called, when a light caught her attention coming from the kitchen, she pushed open the door and to find Draco with his head in the fridge shoving slices of Ham in his mouth

"Hungry?" she asked making him jump causing him bang his head on the fridge shelf

"Ouch" he cussed turning to look at her and smiled at her "Actually, I was starving" he smirked

"Sit down I'll make you a sandwich" she said moving to his side and taking the ham from him

"Aww I was enjoying naughty Ham" he smiled "Used to drive my mother insane" he laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes pulling the bread out of the bread-bin and started making herself and Draco a sandwich each, she turned and opened the pantry and grabbing a pack of crisp for herself

"What flavour do you want?" she asked, Draco looked over at her blankly "ready salted, Salt and vinegar?" she suggested

"Oh Crisps." He shrugged "Whatever your having" Hermione rolled her eyes grabbing another Ready salted bag of crisps and joining him at the dining table. Draco happily took a bite of the sandwich,

"Draco, I'm glad you're awake there is something I need to tell you" she said looking at him, Draco turned to look at her, suddenly concerned at the tone of her voice

"Are you ok?" he placed the half-eaten sandwich back down on the plate

"I'm fine, it's" she chewed at her bottom lip, suddenly terrified at how he would react to the news she had for him

"You can tell me anything, you know that Angel" He said reaching out to take her hand in his

"Ok" she took a deep breath, it was like taking of a plaster, just get it out as quick as possible "I'm pregnant"


	10. 10

Chapter Ten

Draco stared at the beautiful woman in front of him unsure that he hadn't just hallucinated and had heard her correctly,

"What?" he finally managed to get out,

"I'm pregnant…with…with your baby" she managed to get out, her eyes filling with tears "I'm sorry" she could feel the tears falling of their own accord and began to push away from the table and stand but Draco grabbed for her hand stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry," he gave a shy smiled "I just…wasn't expecting that…I don't know what I was expecting…but" he pulled her into his lap "My baby?" he mumbled moving his hands and placing them on her stomach. Hermione moved her hands to rest on top of his "Our Baby" Draco smiled, her lifted his eyes from their hands to meet with her beautiful brown eyes, Hermione nodded, he could see her cheeks damp from her tears. Draco stood expertly scooping Hermione in his arms and spinning around "We're having a BABY" he shouted out.

XXX

Draco woke the next morning reaching across the bed to find it empty and cold. He looked around the room, it was a nice double sized room painted in a sunflower yellow, he currently occupied one side of the queen-sized bed, which took up most of the floorspace with a side table at each side and the opposite wall was a built-in wardrobe. He rolled tiredly, swinging his legs to the edge, he rubbed his face in an attempt to wake himself up before making his way downstairs. He had reached the bottom he saw a pair of shoes on the mat, his mind jumping to conclusions. He practically ran at the door to the kitchen

"Draco?" Hermione said in surprise as the door flung open "I didn't hear you get up" she smiled, moving to his side, "Blaise came to see how your first night home went" she smiled taking his hand

"I'm sorry, I…panicked" he mumbled "Hey, mate" he yawned. Blaise who was sat at the dining table sipping his coffee nodded,

"Hey mate" Blaise smiled putting the drink on the coaster. "how was your first night, Sleep Ok?"

"yeah as best I could, I guess" Draco stretched

"Would you like a coffee" Hermione smiled heading back over to the muggle contraption

"You don't have to do that I can make my own" he said joining her "Um" he looked at the contraption

"I'll show you" she laughed, "coffee, cappuccino?" she asked

"Black coffee" he shrugged Hermione pulled out a little pod and placed it into the top of the machine and placing a coffee cup under the spout

"And you just press go and it makes the coffee" she smiled. Draco watched the machine spit out the black liquid into the cup,

"Fascinating" he mumbled taking the mug once the machine stopped spitting out the black liquid.

"Draco, I'm curious who on earth did you think was in here with Hermione?" Blaise asked "I mean, I'm the secret keeper and no one else knows that either of you are here."

"I don't really know" Draco shrugged "Still half a sleep I guess, still in a dream maybe" He sighed taking a seat opposite his friend,

"Well stop worrying, you are both…all safe" Blaise gave Draco a knowing smile.

"He knows?" Draco asked Hermione, who's cheeks turned scarlet, she chewed at her bottom lip,

"I know, but I worked it out she didn't tell me." Blaise said

"Oh ok" Draco sipped at his coffee. Hermione could tell from the tone in his voice that he wasn't happy with that answer but he dropped it…for now

XXX

Draco heard Hermione bid Blaise goodbye and shut the front door before locking it.

"I can't Believe you; how could you tell him before me?" He snapped as Hermione entered the room.

"Draco it wasn't like that, I didn't tell him…" she said her heart pounding, "I…we, needed his help I had no intention of telling him and actively tried to hide it from him but he was asking so many questions about why I was the one fighting for you to be free and…and I don't know, I must have subconsciously been covering…with my arms" she said repeating the action now, protectively moving her arms over her stomach "He put two and two together and worked it out. He swore he wouldn't tell anyone and I trust him, just as I trust him as our secret keeper" Hermione tried to explain, she couldn't understand why Draco was so upset. "Draco I'm sorry…but if there had been any other way don't you think I would have used it?" Draco didn't answer her just sat at the table sipping his coffee. Hermione turned closing the door behind her and making her way up the stairs. She opened the door to the back bedroom, her childhood bedroom and picked up a tatty old bear.

XXX

Draco had sat at the table for over an hour, before he calmed down and another thirty minutes before he gained the courage to go find her upstairs.

He knew that he was being immature and that he was just frightened, that if anyone other than he and Hermione, knew about the pregnancy it would put Hermione and their baby in danger. He knew Blaise could be trusted. He pushed the door to the first bedroom, the one he had woken up in this morning, the bed had been made and the blind opened letting in the mid-afternoon sun shine through, but the room was empty, Hermione wasn't there. He moved on past the open door of the bathroom glancing in there but she wasn't there either, he ran his fingers through his hair, cursing his stubborn pride, there was only one door left, at the very end of the hall the back bedroom. He pushed at the door which silently swung open. This room was small, painted in lavender purple with a bookshelf covering the wall to his right, filled with books of course, he assumed that this had been her room. Against the far wall under the window was a princess style pink bed, there laying on top of the covers was a sleeping Hermione cuddled up to a ratty old bear. He could see her eyes where red and puffy, she had clearly cried herself to sleep. He bit at the inside of his cheek angry at himself for how he had spoken to her. Draco silently moved deeper into the room looking at the mementoes on the shelves, his eye was drawn to a group photo, which when he inspected it closely, he recognised the group as "Dumbledore's Army" from their fifth year, the group he had helped Umbridge detain, not a moment he was proud off he had to admit, considering that Umbridge was insane, beside that Photo was another, this one of Hermione with Potter and the Weasley family, looking like just after the war, the engagement party maybe? Tears welled up, she was giving up so much to be with him and in the last 48 hours he had caused her cry twice this last time because of his arrogant attitude and pride. He slowly moved to the side of the bed perching on the edge, gently stroking her hair out of her face,

"Hermione" he whispered "Angel" her eyes fluttered open, "Hey beautiful" he whispered "I came to say I'm sorry" he lent down to place a genital kiss on her forehead

"I really didn't intend…" she began but Draco placed a finger to her lips,

"Shh, I'm sorry I made you feel that you had done something wrong" he said "I'm the idiot. In the past two days, I've have made my beautiful angel cry twice" he caressed her cheek "Can you ever, forgive me?" he asked quietly. Hermione pushed herself into a sitting position before gently pressing her lips to his

"I forgive you" she whispered. Draco pulled her to sit in his lap his hands resting softly on her belly.

"We need a photo" he said nodding at the bookshelves, Hermione looked at the shelf

"I agree" she smiled, "I wish my parents could have met you" she sighed picking up another photo, it was of her as a child and her parents either side of her smiling, but not moving, "Dad would really have loved you" she said placing it down.

XXX

Later that evening Draco had insisted on making it up to Hermione making a home-made meal of pie and chips, before they retired to the front room, they sat cuddling on the sofa watch muggle crap on tv.

Hermione was laid in Draco's arms his hands resting on her stomach his fingers absentmindedly drawing circles on her skin. His fingers grazed over the sensitive spot just above her hip where the tattoo was, causing her to let out a low gasp. Draco smiled into her hair, repeating the movement again another gasp and her hip involuntarily thrusting against his wondering hand,

"You like that?" he whispered nibbling at her earlobe and running his fingers gently over the spot again, she gasped, enjoying his teasing,

"Draco" she groaned thrusting against him again, this made him smile even more, he moved her hair from her shoulder allowing him clear access to kiss her neck, returning his hand to her hip gently stroking the spot as he nibbled at neck "Oh Draco" she whimpered. It was the response he wanted, his fingers moving lower past the barrier of her trousers and down between her parted legs,

"Mmm," he whispered against her neck, "my angel is so wet" he smiled slipping his fingers past the folds of her womanhood, and seeking entrance. She let out a pleasurable moan as he found his mark, thrusting his second and middle finger into her opening,

"You like this my fallen angel" he whispered, he thrust his fingers again, her head fell back onto his shoulder, her hand moving to join his silently begging him to keep up the movement, "Tell me, or I'll stop" he whispered in her ear, his fingers stopping knuckle deep,

"Yes…" she breathed out, "Yes Draco, I love you fingering me, I'm so close please I need more" she begged moving her hips against his hand. He smiled greedily, withdrawing his fingers so that the tips where all that was in side her and slammed is hand back the palm pressing against her cunt and erupting moans of pleasure from the beauty in his arms. "Oh Draco" she gasped as he repeated the action over and over his hardened cock pressing into her back. "I'm so…" she gasped for breath, "I'm so close Draco, please don't" she whimpered as his hands quickly moved driving her to insanity. She thrust against her lovers' hand meeting each slam of his hand, Draco gripped her hip with his free hand, her thrusting causing his erection to rub between their bodies,

"Baby" he gasped, "Shall we go finish this upstairs?" he whispered between kisses "or we stay here" he nipped at her jawline. Hermione let him remove his hand from her soaked core and stood up turning to him and pulling Draco to his feet

"If I don't go now, I won't be able to walk up the stairs after" she smiled,

"Upstairs it is" he smiled following her. Hermione turned at the bottom of the stairs grabbing Draco by his jumper pulling him against her body he back pressed against the wall, their lips hungrily crushing against one another both of them fighting for ultimate control. Draco pressed his body to hers, letting her feel how much he wanted her right now, his throbbing cock straining against the jeans and pressing into her stomach, Hermione let out a groan allowing Draco's tongue to enter her mouth winning the first battle for control. They stayed there a few minutes lost in one another. Draco pulled away panting,

"Come on my Angel" he smiled taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

As they entered the room Hermione pushed Draco against the wardrobe doors her mouth smashing against hers desperate and hungry for her.

Hermione reached between them and expertly unbuttoned his jeans, erupting a sigh of relief as his throbbing cock sprang free. Hermione pulled his boxes elastic over his cock exposing it to the air, she wrapped her small fingers around the shaft gently stroking, causing him to break the kiss his head falling back on the wall.

Hermione pulled Draco towards the bed pulling away from him to slowly, unbutton her blouse teasing him as she did so her eyes never leaving his. Draco licked his lips hungerly taking hold of his own erection and started stroking it enjoying the show his lover was putting on for him

"Hermione" he growled, she smiled letting the blouse fall to the ground, she made faster work of her trousers leaving her in the bra and knickers. She didn't move closer to him instead bringing one hand to cup her own breast and the other moved down her stomach past the material of her lacy thong and gently stroking herself. Draco let out a low primal growl.

Hermione smiled "do you want me" she teased "Oh god Draco I'm still so wet for you right now" she smiled her fingers stroking her sensitive bud. Draco released his own manhood pushing his trousers and pants down past his knees

"Come on then, come and show me how wet you are my little Minx" he smiled, Hermione didn't need to be asked twice, she moved closer to him still groping her own breast.

"Oh Draco" she smiled

"God woman, you're going to kill me" he groaned his erection pulsing, begging for her attention, she smiled moving to straddle his lap, Draco slipped his hand between her thighs letting two fingers slip back into her soaked entrance "Shit babe! Your even more wet than when we were down stairs" he smiled pumping his fingers in and out. I never ceased to amaze Hermione at how easily Draco was able to bring her to a climax with only his fingers. As she felt her orgasm was over her, she clung to his shoulders for balance, still straddling his lap, he smiled up at her, "Come on beautiful" he smiled slowly Draco guiding her onto his solid erection

"Draco" she cried as he slid all the way inside her like a hot knife through butter. Draco held her there, neither moving, enjoying the closeness that lovemaking brought, his took one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking at it and Biting, wanting to mark her as his. He smiled as she let out a moan and gently thrust his hips up "Oh god Draco" she cried starting to meet his thrusts, "don't stop" she cried

"Slow down my love" Draco smiled releasing her Brest and brining his hands to her hips "I want this to last all night" he smiled nipped at her erect nipple.

"I…" her head fell back as Draco returned to his assault of her breasts, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin "Oh Draco" she cried out he smiled, he loved the way she called his name as he brought her to the hight of ecstasy. He gasped her thighs, stood up in one fluid motion and turned them around, laying on the bed and he above her, his erection throbbing with in her slick, hot walls. He lent down intertwining his fingers whit hers and moving them to rest either side of her head, allowing him to thrust into her at a new angle,

"Oh, Hermione" he let out a groan as he slowly moved her walls tightening around him "you are so dam tight" he groaned. Hermione dug her fingertips into his shoulders already so close to her peak again.

She cursed herself as the thought crossed her mind - Ronald had never, not even once in their relationship made her cum or get her even close to it…Yet here, she was about to experience a second, in as many minutes

"Oh, go Draco…I'm…" she tightened her grip with her legs around his waist pushing his erection deeper inside her "I…I" she gasped "DRACO" she cried out as the wave of pleasure washed over her

"God you're beautiful when you cum" he smiled slowly rocking his hips against her, moving so that only the head remained inside of her before forcing himself all the way back him erupting new moans out of the woman beneath him. He thrusted over and over bringing Hermione back to her peak himself along with her.

"Marry ME" he cried spilling his seed deep inside his woman.

He rolled of off her laying in the bed besides her catching his breath

"Yes!"


	11. 11

Chapter Eleven

*10 weeks later*

Hermione picked up the letter from to door Matt, her stomach dropping. She made her way slowly to the front room where Draco was reading the Daily Prophet, Hermione could just make out the headline

'Potter to be a dad!'

Hermione's heart jumped into her throat, of course she was happy for her former friends, the pain stemmed from the fact, that she had always imagined that she and Ginny would prepare to become mothers together and they would be support for one another but it was very unlikely to happen now. Harry had made it crystal clear that he was taking Ronald's side, meaning Ginny said Hermione was a liar, not that Harry had even asked her, her side of the story.

"What's that?" Draco pulled her out of her thoughts

"Hmm?" she said looking at him. Draco closed the paper and threw it on the table,

"The letter?" he asked, stepping behind her and wrap his arms around her blooming stomach

"Oh." She mumbled relaxing into his arms "It's the time and date for the trial and when I have to go to the local station to do my video testimony" she whispered.

"About the…the thing on the boat?" Draco mumbled into her hair, she nodded. "Are you sure we can't speak with Blaise about getting permission for me to accompany you?" he asked

"We can't risk it being turned against you…Blaise and I both agree, that if Harry got wind of the case he would try and turn it against you. We are really lucky that Blaise kept copies of all your documents and the ministry response's" Hermione sighed, he let out a groan,

"I know you're right." He mumbled into her hair "Blaise did say Harry seem intent on finding something, anything, to put me back in Azkaban, even if he changed the law that protecting you was a crime." Draco sighed holding her tightly against himself "I just wish that he could leave the past behind, even if it was for your sake." Draco sighed he took a deep breath enjoying the scent of her

"I don't think Harry will ever accept that you have changed, that I love you and our…" Hermione whispered, she was unable to finish, everything felt like it was closing in around her and the tears began to fall

"Angel, it's ok baby" Draco turned her in his arms and brining his hand to rest on her cheek wiping away the tears. He pulled her tight to his chest. The thought crossed Draco's mind how time was a very fickle thing, in years gone by, he would not have cared if the woman in his arms was crying, in fact it was very likely that he would have been the cause of the tears and Potter or Weasley would be the ones comforting her. But it was as if the world had turned upside down and he was the one holding her and Potter was the reason that she was in tears, although Draco was very sure, that Potter was completely oblivious of what his actions where putting his former friend through Just to settle an old school rivalry.

"Don't you have that muggle scan today" Draco tried to change the subject to a happier one.

"You mean the ultrasound?" Hermione sniffed

"That's the one," he smiled holding her tightly "What time are you leaving again?" he asked, placing a kiss on her nose,

"Um," she sighed and smiled up at him "The taxi is picking me up at the end of the road at half two, Blaise said would be over just after two thirty to speak with you" Hermione mumbled

"Why?" Draco asked

"He didn't say just that he needed to speak with you urgently" Hermione sighed "are you hungry?" Draco had learned that "are you hungry?" meant I don't want to talk about this anymore so drop it unless you want me to throw something at you. She had taken him by surprise about a week ago.

XXX

He had been in her childhood room flipping through one of the many books she had up there, he picked one up and a photo fell to the floor, he picked it up, it was of Hermione and Ronald, she had obviously been using as a book mark.

He had approached her and she explained that she hadn't really enjoyed the book, so much so that she hadn't picked it up to finish in over two years and had completely forgotten the photo was in it. she had told him it meant nothing and to drop it before asking him if he was hungry?

Unfortunately, Draco didn't drop it and kept poking at her, she had started to cry, her hormones all over the place. But Draco couldn't or he wouldn't let it go…She had finally lost her temper with him and threw the closest thing she was able to grab, which was a vase with fake flowers in. Draco hadn't been expecting it and the vase shattered against his chest knocking him on his arse! He had sat the in shock, as Hermione sobbed running upstairs and locking herself in the bathroom. Draco had come to his senses and after cleaning up the glass he had gone up to knock on the bathroom door

"Leave me alone" she was so worked up she had started hyperventilating

"Please let me in I'm sorry" he whispered, he was shaking, the sound of her heavy breathing scaring him, "Baby please, open the door" he begged, he heard the lock click, but she didn't open the, in fact she walked away from it again. Draco took a breath pushing the door open, Hermione was sat in the bath her kneed held to her chest trying to regain control of her breathing. He fell to his knees at the side of the bath and reached for her, but she pulled away. It had felt like a knife to his heart…he had started crying,

"I'm so sorry" he cried, "I saw him holding you in that photo, it made me jealous, that he dared touch you!" he put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry" he sobbed

They both stayed in their positions for what felt like a lifetime, Hermione trying to stop herself hyperventilating and Draco sobbing a genuine fear that he was about to lose the woman he loved because he was jealous of her past!

"I'm sorry" he whispered over and over. He heard her move and he looked up,

"I need the toilet" she whispered, he stared up at her for a moment before he understood, she wanted him to leave the room. He nodded slowly rising to his feet and turning away from her, he made it to the door before turning to look at her, they both had puffy eyes

"I am…Sorry" he whispered letting her close the door behind him.

After that he had sat on their bed waiting for her, but after hearing the toilet flush, he heard her turn on the taps to the bath, he knew it was going to be a very long night. He had slowly gone back down stairs where he sat in the dark room scratching harshly at his arms, a habit he had picked up during the war.

Hermione didn't come down that night she had left the bathroom after her bath and gone into her childhood room where she cried herself to sleep. Draco stayed on the sofa that night unable to sleep. He had given up around sunrise and began making breakfast which he put on a tray and carried up to her room. He placed the tray on the vanity and perched on the side of the bed trying not to disturb her sleep. Silently he pushed her hair from across her face

"Please God let her forgive me" he whispered gently leaning forward to kiss his sleeping beauty, her eyes fluttered open and he moved back from her

"Hey" she whispered

"hey" he tried to smile, "I'm so sorry Hermione…" he started,

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have thrown that vase at you" she whispered, "Did I hurt you?"

"No more than I deserved"

That was the day that Hermione learned that she loved Poached Egg's on toast

XXX

"Sure, want me to do my famous Eggy breakfast" he smiled. Eggy breakfast was pretty much poached eggs on toast but Hermione was currently in the stage of her pregnancy where Draco's famous eggy breakfast was the thing, she was craving for dinner lunch and breakfast

"Yes please" she managed a small smile, Draco lent down kissing her softly

"Anything for my Angel" he smiled

"I best get changed" Hermione said as Draco made his way to the kitchen.

"ok my love, this shouldn't take too long" he called turning the hob on.

Hermione checked her bag again making sure that her pregnancy file was in there along with a bottle of water and a book. The taxi would be at the end of the road in ten minutes,

"So, you're going to your appointment then coming home via..." Draco had already forgotten the name of the muggle store, that Hermione had said she was stopping past after her scan

"Tesco, it's just round the corner, we need to top up on the supplies and I'm in need of some maternity clothes, my normal stuff is getting a bit tight" she said rubbing her belly "I shouldn't be more than a few hours" she said slipping on her dolly shoes, the only pair that fit her swollen feet.

"This is so frustrating; you should be allowed to go to St Mungo's" Draco said

"Draco the muggle Drs are very good too I just wish where ever I was going you could go too" she said hugging him "and hopefully by my next scan your name will be cleared and you can come with me" she smiled. Draco knew she was trying to stay positive for his sake but he frustrated and was scare that Hermione would be left alone to raise their child and he would be losing his mind in Azkaban. Draco gave Hermione a long kiss before letting her go, she picked up her bag and stepped out into the spring sun pulling her jacket a little tighter as she made her way out of sight. Draco let out a scream in frustration punching the wall, he hated being so useless.


	12. 12

Chapter Twelve

Draco made himself and Blaise a coffee each before joining his friend who was seated at the dining table,

"What's this all about?" Draco asked not holding back

"It's Nice to see you too Draco, how are things?" Blaise said sarcastically

"Come on mate You are not normally the barer of good news," Draco sighed Blaise looked at him, mock hurt on his face "Fine, how are you and Loony?"

"Luna! And I, are both fine" Blaise laughed "And as far as why I'm here…That is up to you…you can see it as good…or bad." He paused "It's regarding your parents." Blaise said out an envelope out of his briefcase and passing across the table "This is regarding your father and on the other hand your mother has been given a release date"

Draco wasn't surprised at how the news of his mother made him happy, she had only gone to Azkaban as a plea deal to allow him to move past what he had been forced to undertake during the war. Narcissa Malfoy had turned on her husband in order to get Draco a lesser punishment. She had agreed to a fifteen-year incarceration with the possibility of parole after five as long as she testified against her husband, sending Lucius to life in Azkaban with absolutely no chance of patrol…many people would have preferred him getting the Dementors Kiss however it was outlawed, courtesy of one Hermione Granger lobbing to ban the ancient punishment.

Draco looked at the official looking letter before turning it over where it was sealed with the Malfoy crest, he slowly opened the letter,

/The Last Will and Testament of Lucius Malfoy/

"My dad's dead?" Draco looked at his friend surprised that the same elation he had felt at the news of his mother's freedom was the same that he felt at the news of his father's death

"I'm afraid so" Blaise said "He and several supporters of you know who, attempted an escape. Bothe your and my father were the last to be found…They don't know if they fell or if they were pushed but somehow they ended up on the rocks" Blaise said, he hadn't been too broken up by his father demise they had never really been close but he knew he had to break the news to Draco before he read it in the Prophet.

"Right" Draco said, everything, that was left, was left to Draco he had suspected as much, since he was the only child and in his father's eyes Narcissa was a traitor, there really was no one else to receive what remained in the Malfoy vaults and the remains of the manor not that he wanted that, he never really liked the drafty old building, especially with the fact that he was about to become a father himself, he was sure of one thing and that was there was no way on planet earth that his child would be raised in a building devoid of love and a location that atrocities had been made. "When will my mother be released?" Draco asked

"tomorrow" Blaise smiled

"Right" he took a breath composing himself "Can you to ask her if she wishes to return to Malfoy manor. Depending on her choice" Draco thought "she doesn't know about Hermione?" Draco asked suddenly

"If she does it wasn't from me" Blaise said, "don't you want her to know?"

"If I'm honest, I genuinely don't know, I will have to speak with Hermione" Draco ran his fingers through his hair

"Ok mate, but you know she won't want to see anyone else when she gets out" Blaise said

"Yeah I know but I don't want her to show up here to the surprise news that she's going to be a nanny and oh the mother, yeah that would be Hermione Granger the muggle borne scum" Draco sighed "when did life get so fucking complicated?" Draco asked finishing his coffee

"I believe it was when our lovely parents chose to be bigots and follow an insane sociopath" Blaise sighed

"Anyway, if you can meet my mother and my mother if she wants to return to the manor, if not I give permission to use the Malfoy funds to purchase her a property that will suffice" Draco lent back in his chair

"and if she asks to see you?" Blaise asked,

"I have no idea" Draco groaned

"So today the big day?" Blaise asked changing the subject, Draco looked at him confused "isn't Hermione going for the muggle scan today?" he asked

"Oh…yeah, apparently this time she…we can find out the sex, but only if the baby is in the right position…this would be so much easier if she could go to St. Mungo's" Draco sighed

"I know mate but it's for the safety of both Hermione and your baby, we don't want the wrong people discovering Hermione's condition"

"I know!" Draco snapped, he bit at the side of his cheek "Sorry Blaise, I know it's not your fault. If anything, it's Saint Potter! I just wish I could make him see what he is doing to Hermione" Draco groaned putting his head in his hands again

"I know it's not a help right now but we have an audience with the wizengamot at the beginning of next month and I am beyond sure that I can have your case thrown out and then will have enough evidence to Drag Potter through the courts for defamation of character" Blaise said before finishing his coffee.

"No…No I won't sink to his level; besides I need to be civil, in a hope that one day Hermione can repair her friendship with him. Personally, if I never see saint Potter again it would be too soon" Draco let out a chuckle, "Another?" Draco picked up his own mug, Blaise nodded "Did you bring it?" Draco asked now that the business was over Draco wanted a distraction until Hermione returned.

"Yeah, had to dig for it, haven't had it out since I left school" Blaise said pulling his wizard's chess set out. They had plaid for about an hour the score being 2 -1 to Blaise, when Draco was taken over by a thought a smile gracing his lips

"Blaise, I need a favour…I need you to go to my vaults" Draco said Blaise rose an eyebrow but listened

XXX

Hermione came back late that evening to find Draco had cooked her a romantic dinner, the smell hit her as she opened the front door,

"Welcome home my love" he greeted her at the door talking the bags of shopping from her grip

"Draco what?" Hermione gasped; she hadn't expected this she had only been gone for a few hours. The dining room was lit with candles and there was a large bouquet of Deep Red and white Roses

"They mean unity." Draco whispered as he appeared behind her encircling her in a hug

"They're beautiful" she said turning in his arms and returning his hug, Draco smiled down at the woman in his arms. He pushed aside the news that Blaise had given him today, right now he wanted it to be only Hermione, Himself and their Unborn child.

"Madam" he smiled releasing her from the hug and holding out his hand to guide her to the table and pulling out the seat for her, Draco left for a minute after she was seated, returning shortly after with two plates containing their starters, Pate and toast

"Draco you didn't have to do this my love" she smiled as he took the seat beside her

"Anything for you my angel" he smiled as they tucked into the food. After the starters where devoured, Draco produced a main meal of, Duck Breast with Pomegranate-Citrus Glaze. A meal that Hermione wanted a seconds helping off.

"Draco, this is delicious. I would never have thought that you had such a hidden skill" she smiled as she finished her meal,

"Father always hated the fact I liked to cook; I mean he never disliked what he was given to eat however he thought it was below me, which only made me want to do it more" Draco smiled

"Once we clear your name you should really peruse a career in captaining!" Hermione smiled taking his hand "I've been a lot of restaurants growing up with my parents and this is up there if not surpassing the best of them" Draco brought their hands to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. He couldn't think of a future career, not when he didn't even know if he would be there for the birth of his child. He pushed those thoughts away turning his attention to the box situated in his pocket

"Hermione" he whispered moving to get down on one knee she stared at him her breath caught in her chest "Hermione Granger, I don't know what my future holds, but, the one thing I know that I want, is that the mother of my child to be my wife" he whispered retrieving the box from his pocket "Hermione will you marry me" he opened the black velvit box revealing a beautiful white gold ring decorated with a red Ruby, a Green Emerald, a Yellow Dimond and a Blue Sapphire, Hermione couldn't believe her eyes

"Draco" she managed to breath out, yes he had asked her marry him after a rather passionate session in the bedroom but this made it feel so real, he had gone to so much trouble, through Blaise she assumed "Of course I will! Yes I will marry you" she said moving to kneel on the floor to wrap her arms around her fiancé "And I will shout it from the rooftops" she smiled

"Maybe hold that bit until after the trial" he smiled slipping the ring on her left ring finger it fit her perfectly "I love you Hermione" he said leaning forward and placing a kiss on her lips. Hermione parting her lips for Draco to explore and take control. He pulled away gasping for breath,

"I love you too Draco" she smiled. The two stayed there a few minutes lost in one another's bliss, until Hermione got cramp and had to get up, with Draco's help,

"Ready for dessert?" Draco smiled; pulling her to her feet and into his arms, Hermione smiled

"Sounds amazing" she smiled subconsciously playing with the ring on her finger, Draco left to retrieve the pudding and Hermione taking the opportunity to quickly sneak away from the table to dig through her handbag, where an envelope was poking out. She quickly grabbed a pen and scribbled Daddy on the plain envelope and placed it against the Vase containing the Roses and took her seat again. Draco returned holding two bowls

"Desserts are not my strong point" he smiled placing the bowls down. In each of the bowls was an individual size chocolate cake with a dusting of icing sugar and a single scoop of ice cream shaped as a love heart, when Hermione tucked her spoon into the cake revealing a sweet raspberry and chocolate compote.

"If dessert isn't your strong point" she smiled "I'm Luna Lovegood" she tucked into the delicious treat, "This is amazing" she said shovelling more into her mouth, Draco smiled at her before the envelope caught his attention.

"What's this?" he asked picking it up

"Open it and find out" she smiled sneaking her spoon into his bowl and bring it closer to her, while he was distracted. Draco opened the back reviling a card that he pulled out it had 'I can't wait to meet my Daddy!' written in rainbow colours across the bag that was being carried by a stalk, hands shaking he opened the card for a Polaroid style picture to fall into his lap. He picked it up and looked at the black and white images, he could just about make out the shape of a head, his baby, their baby and in neat writing underneath was a note

"I can't wait to be my Daddy's little Princess!" Draco read the sentence two or three times before it sunk in and he turned to look at Hermione

"A Girl? we're having a Girl!" he whispered as a bright grin spread across his face and he pulled Hermione into a bearhug!


	13. 13

Chapter Thirteen

After the meal, the proposal and the news of the sex of their child, Hermione and Draco had moved to the front room, where they had sat enjoying one another, Draco's hands exploring her swelling breasts his mouth hungrily devouring hers, as she gently stroked at his hardened cock, he let out a muffled growl as she brought him close to release before letting him go and pulling away from him a smile on her lips, before he could register she had moved to kneel on the floor between his legs and had taken his erection into her mouth. His head fell back against the sofa his hand holding her hair as she moved up and down his shaft she released him to gasp for air and he grabbed her hands standing and pulling her up against him, he moved quickly spinning her around and pushing her to bend over her hands grabbing the back of the sofa to steady herself, he pulled her leggings down and slipped his cock into her opening, she let out a moan as he buried himself deep inside her, he reached around and groped at her breast, he tried to be gentle know that they had been sensitive the last few days. He didn't last long thrusting hard into her he let go filling her. She moved forward onto the sofa,

"You are going to need to carry me up the stairs" she smiled "My legs feel like Jelly" she smiled turning to look at him standing there with his cock covered in her juices.

XXX

The next morning Draco had woken, well actually he hadn't really slept, he had so many thoughts running through his mind the major one being how his mother was going to react to the news that her first grandchild was on its way and that Hermione Granger was the mother and before that he was going to have to tell his very hormonal and emotional fiancé that his mother would be out of Azkaban and very likely to be an overbearing mother-in-law any day now. Draco went back to the kitchen and made the third or maybe fourth cup of coffee, he couldn't remember but he could feel the caffeine beginning to kick in and even though he knew the amount of caffeine wasn't helping his nerves, he needed to be awake. By the time Hermione came down at ten past eight, Draco and ripped apart, what turned out to be a catalogue for the muggle shop Argos and he had paper everywhere with cots and baby products collaged and notes scribbled next to the pictures.

"Draco?" Hermione asked

"'Mione" he jumped to his feet "coffee?" he was physically shaking because of the caffeine and lack of sleep

"No thank you, and I think you have had enough coffee" Hermione said taking his hand, "what on earth have you been up too? Did you sleep at all last night" she said looking at the sheets of paper and distorted catalogue scattered around the lounge

"Couldn't sleep" he said "need more coffee" he said,

"Draco No!" Hermione snapped at him, she knew full well the dangers of drinking so much coffee, she had had done so twice in her life, once when sitting her O. the other after losing her first child and the nightmares it had caused "Draco are you listening to me?" she said trying to turn his face to look at her, but he pulled from her grip and went to the kitchen. Hermione knew she needed help, she didn't think that he would hurt her on purpose but Draco was too high on the caffeine and she didn't know how he would respond if she tried to physically stop him and she had more than herself to protect now. She quickly made her way upstairs and digging out her wand she had locked away in her bedside table. She knew that using her magic now would put her back on the ministry's map but she needed Blaise here to help her defuse the situation. She cast the transfiguration spell changing one of the walls of her bedroom to a fire place and Connected to Zabini law and settlement.

"Zabini offices, how can I help?" came Pansy's voice

"Pansy, thank god! Is Blaise there?" Hermione asked

"Well, Hello to you too Miss Granger" Pansy snarled

"I'm sorry Pansy, but I need Blaise to come here now…" she hissed a bang in the background caused Hermione to look back into her own home "Pansy please" Hermione said, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs "listen Pansy I need Blaise here as soon as possible...I have to go" she said pulling away and returning the room to normal and managing to slip her wand back in the draw before the door swing open and Draco entered with two half-filled coffee, Hermione could tell they hadn't been half full to start with Draco's hands where shaking

"Draco, did you spill coffee on the hall carpet" Hermione asked moving to take the cups

"I?" He looked behind him and could clearly see brown splashed on the cream carpet "a little…" he whispered like a child in trouble "You disappeared…" he said defensively "I was worried….there are things…I needed to talk to you" he whispered reaching for one of the cups, Hermione moved the cup further away

"I understand that, but you were a rough with me" she said placing the cups on her vanity and bring her hands to rest her hand on her bump, he gawked at her hands resting there as realisation came over him

"I…I'm sorry" he said swallowed, now she stepped closer to him and resting he hand on his cheek he moved his hand to cover hers "I'm sorry" he repeated,

"Why don't you go and have a shower and I will make us some breakfast and then we can talk…when Blaise gets here" she stepped closer to Draco "nothing can be that bad that you need a caffeine high, you can tell me anything" she said. "Draco" she said again his eyes finally moving to meet hers "It's ok, go for a shower" she said placing a gentle kiss on his lips, she knew now her call for Blaise was an overreaction.

XXX

Draco stood under the tepid water trying to come down from the caffeine high as fast as possible, he couldn't believe that he lost control of the situation and so much so that the woman carrying his child had to break her magic sobriety to call for help he let out a groan and punched the wall. Draco initial response had been anger, when she told him but he understood she was protecting their daughter. The thought that he had caused the woman carrying his child fear for their safety made his stomach to drop.

After the water had run cold, he had sobered up very quickly. He climbed out of the shower and dried off before pulling on fresh clothes and feeling more human, still angry at himself.

"Hermione?" he called as he went down the stairs,

"In the kitchen" he heard her call back. He pushed the door open to see Blaise sat at the table arms crossed, he didn't look too happy.

"Draco?" Blaise raised his eyebrow,

"Yeah, I know, I fucked up…I know" Draco said taking a seat, Hermione placed a mug in front of him "I shouldn't"

"It's camomile tea, no caffeine" Hermione said returning to the microwave that had just pinged and pulling out a bowl. "Are you hungry?" she asked trying not to make eye contact with him

"Not right now. Can you sit down Angel? I need to speak with you, it's the reason I couldn't sleep and, you know, over did the coffee" Draco said scratching at his arm subconsciously.

"Why didn't you tell me something was on your mind last night?" Hermione began taking her seat

"I wanted last night to be remembered as a good thing, not for…this" he said chewing at his cheek, he reached out to take her hand. "Because…I don't know how this will effect everything"

"Draco, nothing you can say will effect anything as long as we can face it together" Hermione said,

"That's the point we may not be together if the trial doesn't go our way you may be left to deal with...my mother on your own" Draco finally managed to get out.

"When is she being released" Hermione asked still holding Draco's hand, she didn't sound angry or scared as he thought she would have, he stared at her

"She is" Blaise cut it when it was clear that Draco had forgotten who to form words "it's why I wasn't in the office when you called" Blaze kicked Draco under the table, brining him back to realty

"And does she know?" Hermione asked her hand free hand instinctively moving to her bump

"No," Draco finally found his voice "I asked Blaise to speak with my mother and get her settled weather that was at the manor or"

"Elsewhere" Blaise answered "I left her at the manor picking up the essentials…But" he turned to Draco, who knew what was coming "she is demanding to see you...today, no if, buts or maybes! And no offence mate, your mother can be scary woman" Blaise said

"Bring her here" Hermione said "Draco can't leave, so bring her here" she repeated "I'll go out for an hour or something"

"it would solve the issue of her being able to see you" Blaise agreed

"It's not fair on you" Draco turned to Hermione

"It's better than breaking your bale terms, besides I can go shopping again I'll just use your credit card" Hermione smiled "I'll show you how to use the house phone and you can call me on my mobile when you're ready for me to come and meet your mother" Hermione smiled. An hour later Draco knew how to redial Hermione and she stepped out to catch meet the taxi down the road to take her into town and Blaise left to collect Narcissa from the manor.

XXX

"Oh Draco" Narcissa cried taking her only son into her arms, "have you not been eating, you've lost weight" she said her hands on his shoulders turning him this way and that looking him over

"Azkaban will do that to you" Blaise said from behind Narcissa,

"I don't understand how did you end up back there?" she said letting Draco go,

"Long story mum, please come in, would you like a cup of tea?" Draco offered, Blaise made his way to the now tidied lounge leaving the mother and son to talk the other side of the now closed French doors.

"This place could do with a good decorator" Narcissa mused "But it'll give me something to do"

"Mum, you can't stay here!" Draco said "I mean, it's not my place, it belongs to the person who paid my bale" Draco swallowed,

"Then we'll return to the manor" Narcissa said making to stand up

"No, Mother please sit down I need tell you what has been going on!" Draco said a little harder than he meant to "Please mother, sit down, let me get you a tea and then I can start at the very beginning"

After placing the tea in front of her Draco proceeded to tell her everything that had happened since the cruise, how even though he had filed all the appropriate documents and had all the right replies he was supposed to have and how he was arrested when they had come into port.

"But I met someone…on the Cruse" he said, "Rescued her from a couple of perverts actually"

"A muggle?" she gasped

"No not a muggle…but would that really be so bad?" Draco said, "the woman I met, she is a witch…father would, I have no doubt, hated her. But she's amazing, caring, smart...someone who I fell in love with a long time ago. This is her property, she's the woman I've asked to be my wife and…" he swallowed it was now or never "she's the woman who is currently" Draco said holding out the ultrasound scan "she's the woman who is carrying my child and your grandchild." Narcissa stared at the muggle scan, her fingers tracing the shape of the child

"Who is she Draco, you're clearly worried about something?" his mother looked at him, she didn't seem angry, her eyes seemed hurt "You know I will accept anyone, as long as she makes you happy" she reassured, taking his hand in hers. Narcissa's life had revolved around loving, protecting and supporting her son and it killed her that she hadn't been able to protect him from his father. And to be sitting across from him now, telling her he was in love and that the woman was currently carrying his child, she knew that all she wanted was to see him happy

"Hermione Granger" Draco said. Narcissa starred at her son, it took a moment for her to place the name with a face in her memory,

"Harry Potter's muggle born friend?" She asked

"She was…they're not friends anymore." Draco could feel his heart drop into his stomach "Mother please just let me contact her…I know that if you meet her in person...I'm scared mum…if I'm thrown in Azkaban, she has no one to support her and our daughter" Draco said reaching for the phone

"Draco don't say such awful things!" Narcissa said calmly, Draco's heart sunk further, assuming, she meant that Hermione was the love of his life "You will not be thrown in Azkaban!" she said as if she had read his mind, "Draco, if Miss Granger truly makes you happy then I will treat her as my own daughter" she smiled

"Really?" Draco felt like crying "mother I was so..." he began. Narcissa pulled him into a hug,

"I love you Draco" she smiled "You are right about one thing, your father would have hated her" she smirked, "but there is one thing that I learned whilst being away from Lucius Malfoy…is that; not all pure bloods are perfect in fact far from it and not all half blood or muggle bourns are lesser people because they have a different heritage" she brought her hand to Draco's cheek and wiping away the tear that had fallen from his eye "Now where is the mother of my grandchild" she smiled,

"She went out so I could talk to you alone, rather than you arrive to find a pregnant woman standing here" Draco said running his hand through his hair, "I'll give her a call" Draco said picking up the receiver and hitting the redial button.

Draco explained to his mother why Hermione and he where hidden in the muggle world and how her former friends had turned on her after she found out about her Ex-husbands affair and how she had gone through the loss of her first child, it was with that revelation that he learned something he had never known about his parents...she too had lost a child at the hand of her husband before she fell pregnant with Draco.

Narcissa explained that they found out that their first child was to be a girl and Lucius was beyond angry at the news, beating his wife until she lost the baby.

"Why did you stay with him!" Draco asked disgusted,

"If I had, I wouldn't have you" she smiled weakly, what she didn't want to tell him was she was afraid of her husband and had learned quickly how to please him and he would leave her alone. Draco stared at his mother for a moment, only drawn away as he heard Blaise open the front door

"How is it going?" Hermione whispered removing her jacket and placing the shopping bags at the bottom of the stairs,

"Well I haven't heard any curses being thrown around and Draco called you...so ok, I think" Blaise smiled putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "I'll be in the lounge if you need me" he smiled "But I think you'll be ok"

"Ok" Hermione breathed, she glanced at herself in the mirror, quickly pulling her windswept hair into a low ponytail before opening the door to the kitchen diner.

"There you are" Draco smiled, standing to greet her

"I'm Sorry, getting a taxi home was a nightmare" she smiled as Draco place a chased kiss on her lips

"Mother, I would like to formally introduce you to my fiancé, Hermione Granger" Hermione held out her hand only to be surprised when Narcissa enveloped her in a hug

"I never thought my Draco would meet a woman who could make him smile like that" she said releasing Hermione from the hug and smiling

"It lovely to meet you Mrs." Hermione began

"Oh, Dear please you're to be my son's wife call me mum or Cissy" Narcissa smiled,

"Of course, sorry Cissy, I didn't want to assume" Hermione blushed

"Don't you worry" she smiled "now come sit I want to know everything, have you had cravings?" she said excitedly,

"Yes, but they change from day to day" Hermione smiled, "Here" she took Narcissa's hand and placed it on her bump, "She only get that active when she hears Draco," she smiled letting Narcissa feel as her grandchild reacted to the sound of Narcissa's voice.

Draco smiled at the two most important women in his life. He snuck away to speak with Blaise, his trial was a few weeks away and he wanted to make sure that if things didn't go their way that his mother and Hermione would be cared for and the best way to do that would be to try marry Hermione as soon as possible and making sure she and his mother had access to the Malfoy vaults and properties, he and Blaise had a lot of things to discuss


	14. 14

Chapter Fourteen

Hermione was surprised at how accepting Narcissa was of her, even finding that the more she spoke with the older woman the more she found that they had in common, one of the major things being that where both going to keeping Draco out of Azkaban. Hermione had offered Narcissa her childhood bedroom until things where sorted and they could acquire her a property nearby. Blaise had left around midday leaving the three of them chatting, while Draco cooked a simple dinner for them.

That night after heading to bed Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione who was propped up in bed reading, he rested his hands on her bump enjoying the feel of his daughter moving there,

"Thank you" he whispered, kissing at her neck

"Draco she is your family, I could never turn her away, even if she had hated me" Hermione smiled placing her bookmark between the pages and closing the book.

"I know and believe me I am so happy that she likes you…or at least is pretending to, I should probably check that tomorrow" Draco mused.

"I don't think that even your mother could pretend to accept me," Hermione said flipping her pillow

"Why do you say that? What are you doing?" Draco asked, Hermione look at him,

"I like the cold side of the pillow. And It's very easy to pretend you hate someone if you like them however, I do not believe that if you Hate someone it's harder to keep a smile on and pretend you like someone" She said

"Maybe" Draco mused more interested in her ritual of turning the pillow and deciding to try it himself.

He pulled her into his arms, kissing at her neck, she let out a quiet moan as he moved his hand over her bump and down to her panties gently pressing his fingers against her material clad womanhood

"Draco" she sighed out his name. Hermione was suppressed how her blooming stomach seemed to turn her lover on. Draco pulled the material away from her womanhood letting his fingers move between her sodden folds,

"Mmm, you are a little Minx" he whispered into her ear, Hermione smiled not wanting him to feel left out and brought her hand to cup his erection through his boxers.

The two of them stayed there enjoying the feel of one another's touch.

"Turn over" Draco groaned, Hermione did, turning to face away from him, he moved quickly to spoon his body against hers, moving his erection to penetrate her opening they both let out muffled groans at the connection. Hermione moved against Draco as he grabbed at her leg lifting it slightly allowing himself better access to her opening. He could feel her muscles clamping around his erection,

"Hermione" he groaned her name as he started thrusting in and out of her. Hermione wasn't sure why, but his love making seemed desperate tonight, but the thought was pushed aside as his thrusts brought her to her peak, brining her hand to her mouth to keep from screaming his name. he thrust a few more times before hitting his peak and filling her with his cum! He slipped from her releasing her leg and rolling onto his back.

"I love you" he smiled,

"I love you too" Hermione rolled over resting her head on his shoulder where they stayed for a few ling minutes regaining their breaths. "Draco, you never told me when you trial is?" she asked mused moving to her side in an attempt to get comfortable, Draco lay beside her spooning his body to hers, placing his arm around her swollen belly protectively

"I don't want you to have to worry about that, you don't need any more stress my love" he said, he hadn't been harsh or anything like that when he spoke but Hermione didn't argue with him to give her the information

"Sweet Dreams Draco" she whispered

XXX

Hermione woke the next morning still with Draco's arms wrapped around her, A shrill screech had woken her coming from the other side of her window. Tiredly she yawned before ever so carefully slipping out of Draco's protective arms and quietly making her way the window where she found a familiar looking Owl,

"Oh Shit" she mumbled quietly opening the window and taking the letter the owl had, "I'm sorry Sour-puss, I haven't got any food here," she whispered scratching the owls head. She closed the window and looked down, staring at the envelope addressed to her, her heart was pounding in her chest and breathing suddenly seemed to be a chore. The owl belonged to Harry and Ginny, and owl she hadn't seen since her divorce was finalised and for the owl to have come now, when nether Harry or Ginny had contacted her since divorce over a year ago.

Hermione snuck to the door and out of the room, not wanting to wake Draco, she didn't want him to find out about the letter at all, knowing that it was very likely to anger him. She crept downstairs and sat on the sofa before slowly opening the sealed letter with shaking hands

XXX

_/Hermione, _

_It breaks my heart to hear your news from the prophet, I cannot understand how you have moved on so fast? /_

Hermione let out a dry laugh "Fast? You patronising" she hissed, before remembering she didn't want to wake Draco or his mother.

_/the prophet did not specify whom the father is, however with your actions not so long ago, I can only assume that Malfoy has slipped you a love potion. /_

Hermione bit at her tongue, she was holding back tears of frustration and betrayal

_/If you meet me at the ministry this evening, we will fix this situation and remove the spawn from you/_

Hermione couldn't breathe, the man she once called her brother was talking about killing her unborn child, her hands screwing the letter as she tried to stop from screaming out

_/if he has you held Captive, write back as best you can and I will get Harry and Ron to come rescue you/_

She was hyperventilating now, tears freely falling down her cheeks, as the realisation dawned on her, the letter wasn't from Harry, it was from Ginny. She pulled her knees to her chest (as best she could with the baby bump) and began to sob, she didn't care now, if Draco or Narcissa heard her now. She wasn't able to read the rest of the letter her eyes filled with tears. It was as if they felt her pain or sensed that she needed them as both Draco and Narcissa appeared in the doorway

"Hermione" Draco ran to her side, "What the matter" he said pulling her into his arms, she couldn't speak, Narcissa spotted the Letter, she slowly picked it up and read it,

XXX

_/Hermione, _

_It breaks my heart to hear your news from the prophet, I cannot understand how you have moved on so fast? The prophet did not specify whom the father is, however with your actions not so long ago, I can only assume that Malfoy has slipped you a love potion. If you meet me at the ministry this evening, we will fix this situation and remove the spawn from you, if he has you held Captive, write back as best you can and I will get Harry and Ron to come rescue you. Maybe you can apologise for the lies you spread about Ron and get back together and we can forget this whole thing happened_

_Yours always_

_Ginevra Potter/_

XXX

Narcissa looked over to her son cradling the hysterical woman, she knew he needed to see what was contained in letter, but she as she suspected Hermione also feared it would send him into a rage and cause him to do something stupid that would get him sent back to Azkaban. She slipped the letter in her the pocket of her dressing gown and moved over to help her son calm the young woman; she would show him the letter but only after she had prepared him to do so.

"Shh it's ok sweetheart" Narcissa said kneeling the other side of Hermione taking her hand "We're here" she said, Hermione looked at her, panic in her eyes, Narcissa nodded gently knowing without words that they were both was worried about Draco's reaction "Draco Darling, why don't you go make Hermione a hot honey and milk, it will help sooth her" Narcissa said

"No…I need too" he began

"Draco go, I'll stay with Hermione" she gave her son a gentle smile, Draco looked at Hermione, who was slowly beginning to get her breathing back to normal, she nodded

"Are you sure" he whispered pushing a strand of hair out of her face, she nodded again not trusting her voice "Ok" he said placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving to the kitchen

"We need Mr Zabini here" Narcissa said still holding Hermione's hand

"I…" she sniffed "I don't know if even that will be enough" Hermione managed to get out

"Maybe, but you are heavily Pregnant and are no way going to be able to hold him back if he flips out and I'm not strong enough on my own, Mr Zabini is our best choice to get him under control once he reads this" she said patting her pocket, "We need to get him here fairly quickly because Draco will want to know what is going on as soon as we get your panic attack under control" Narcissa said quietly

"Maybe…maybe I can go for a bath" Hermione said "I can stay in there as long as we need"

"Perfect" Narcissa smiled "Draco Darling bring that upstairs when it's ready, I', taking Hermione up to have a warm bath to help her calm down and relax" Narcissa called as the two women headed upstairs not waiting for Draco to argue, You go for your bath I'll wait for Draco to bring your drink and then I will call for Mr Zabini, I'll tell Draco I need to get dressed, should give us an hour or so" Narcissa gave a weak smiled

"Thank you, Cissy," Hermione sniffed hugging the older woman before opening the door to her bathroom

XXX

Draco sat confused in the front room, Blaise had knocked on the door five minutes ago and Draco was now very concerned for his lover and unborn child,

"Listen Mate, all I was told was that you guys needed me here…Now. Your mother didn't elaborate" Blaise's word's where not helping and caused Draco to worry more about why Hermione had been in such a state this morning.

The sound of footsteps caused Draco to look up to see his mother entering the room,

"Draco darling, can you make me and Blaise a coffee?" Narcissa smiled,

"No! Mother what the hell is going on!" Draco was getting frustrated with the smoke and mirrors,

"Draco!" she said sternly "Please Make us a Coffee and we will explain everything when Hermione comes back down" Narcissa put her hand on his shoulder, "Please"

"Please, I need to know is Hermione ok…The baby" Draco begged

"We're both fine" Hermione said appearing through the door her hands resting on her bump, "Please Draco, make your mother a drink and come back and we will explain everything" she gave a small smile. Draco relented moving to the kitchen quickly and as quietly as possible Narcissa gave the letter to Blaise who began physically shaking with anger as he read the letter.

"You see why we need you here when we show this to Draco" Narcissa whispered, Blaise nodded

"I may need to jinx him" Blaise whispered, "But I know if I was in his shoes, that wouldn't hold me"

"Blaise please, I don't want him thrown in Azkaban, I need him here to rase his daughter" Hermione said her hand on her friends

"I know" he reassured the pregnant woman, "how are we doing this" he breathed.

XXX

Draco entered the room to find all eyes on him

"I'm not going to like this am I" he said placing the two mugs on the coasters,

"Draco, please sit down" Hermione patted the sofa beside her, the space between her and Blaise

"Bit claustrophobic don't you think" Draco said. He looked into Hermione's eyes and could see she was worried, letting out a sigh he took the seat, "I'm really am not going to like this" he repeated,

"I received an Owl this morning…" Hermione began, "It was from, Ginny Potter"

"And that upset you?" he asked, Hermione nodded, Narcissa withdrew the letter from her pocket before passing it to her son. The three in the room held their breath as Draco digested what he was reading. Narcissa could see the rage rising in her son,

"Draco, don't give them the satisfaction" she said,

"Satisfaction!" he yelled "I should rip that…" he was shaking "That BITCH"" he said almost ripping the letter in half

"Draco" Blaise placed a hand on Draco's arm, "We have to let this go for now, we can't risk giving them the ammunition" Draco glared at his friend

"Ammunition, she wants to kill my Daughter!"

"Draco, I have a plan, but it means telling everyone about your relationship" Blaise said, knowing the response he was going to receive,

"No! No that is not happening!" He snapped

"Draco, please" Hermione's voice came scarcely above a whisper "I know you think keeping our relationship and out pregnancy a secret is to protect me, but I don't care who knows." He placed her hand on his, "If we don't do something, I believe Ginny will follow through with her plans to have Harry and Ronald kidnap me and" her voice caught in her throat "and"

"And Kill our baby" Draco snapped angrily; it came out harder than he meant it to; Hermione nodded weakly.

"My plan is to do an all access interview with the Prophet…preferably with Susan Bones, she's a neutral in this story, not really friends with any of you but not an enemy either. I do want to keep this location hidden you need a safe place to ride out what ever fallout is to come!" Blaze said,

"where can we do the interview if not here, I'm not allowed to leave?" Draco said balling his hands in fists digging his own nails into the palm of his hands

"Not quite, you're allowed to your lawyers Offices…I will contact Susan when I leave here and hopefully arrange something for later today"

"What about replying to this they won't wait until tomorrow to read the papers they will come and find Hermione tonight" Draco hissed throwing the crumpled letter on the table in front of them.

"I'll reply to her" Hermione answer quietly "And I will make it crystal clear that our relationship and our child not the result of potions, and what I write is not coerced out of me. I know of a spell that's infuse a drop of blood in a finger print. But I think it best if Blaise, deliver the letter along with a restraining order, they work so much better in the Wizarding world" she sighed, she hadn't never wanted things to spiral so out of control, the anger was gone now, she just hurt the nagging pull of betrayal, the most important thing now was her new family.


	15. 15

Chapter Fifteen

_XXX_

_/Ginny,_

_It is with much sadness that I reply to your letter. I am aghast, that you continue to believe your brothers lies, even after physical proof was provided, such as the child Lavender produced nine months after I discovered you brother's betrayal. I do wish to know how you think 20 months is moving on fast considering you left Seamus and two days later declared yourself and Harry where an item?_

_I wish to make this crystal clear; Draco did NOT give me a love potion. Draco was there for me in a time when you, Harry and the rest of your family turned their backs on me! As to My pregnancy, the father is no secret. Those I consider my friends knew of my pregnancy and engagement to Draco!_

_I do not and have never needed to be rescued and I especially do not want; as you so crudely wrote, want the spawn removed from me and it is with much sadness that you receive this letter from my Lawyer with a restraining order. As you must surly know, a mother will do anything to protect her child. I do however wish to congratulate you on your first child and hope you never have to go through the nightmare, I had to endure when you and your family destroyed my life! And I truly hope that you and Harry welcome a healthy child._

_Just to prove that I am writing this with no coercion._

_I have performed a blood print on this letter. Harry will be able to test this blood to prove that I have written this and I have done so of my own freewill and am not under the influence of any potion._

_I hope one day you can move past the bitterness you hold against me and my fiancée until then I wish you the best._

_Regards H. GRANGER/_

XXX

She cast the blood print spell upon the paper causing a sharp point to appear in the bottom right of the parchment, which Hermione pressed her thumb against it breaking the skin and leaving a bloody print in its place.

She neatly folding the parchment and securing it in an envelope. She could hear Draco in the other room

"She need more time! She's basically blacklisting herself from her old friends, let her have the time to write it" Draco snapped,

"I'm sorry Draco but Susan has agreed to do the interview but can only spare twenty minutes to see you. We need to leave now" came Blaise voice

"Draco, it's fine, I'm done" she said coming into the kitchen, and passing Blaise the envelope.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked moving to her side, she smiled and nodded before giving Draco a kiss,

"I'm sure" she smiled "Thank you Blaise, for organising everything"

"Come on then" Blaise said, Hermione smiled taking Draco's hand in her own, Blaise placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and with a pop they apparated.

They sat in Blaise's office with Susan for over three hours, minus a few minutes where she slipped out to cancel the rest of her appointments today. She took notes by hand and asked them questions every now and then. It was late when she rose to her feet,

"I think I have enough here" she smiled "Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, I will be honest with you, when Mr Zabini approached me I was convinced this was a prank but I can see the two of you are very much in love and the real crime here is people trying to separate you. I will get this written up and it will be in the morning edition of the prophet."

Hermione gave her former class mate a hug, Draco shook her hand,

"I want first dibs on the birth" she winked, before stepping out of the office and leaving.

XXX

Blaise arrived at Noon the next day with a rolled copy of the prophet under one arm and his briefcase.

"How did they take…the" Hermione asked biting her lip

"Harry said he'd see us in court, Ginny refused to open the letter and they will never believe anything a Death Eater says! They didn't like it much when I pointed out I was never a death eater. But the good news is that the restraining order is in place and no one from the Potter or Weasley family can not knowingly come within fifty feet from either of you."

"I guess that's something" she mumbled, she really hadn't wanted it to come to this but they had threatened her child.

"I have the article for you" he smiled changing the subject and passing her the paper. After pouring four hot drinks, Hermione joined the others at the table spreading the paper out flat where there was a beautiful photo of Hermione and Draco, he was standing behind her his hands resting on her baby bump,

"I love that Photo" Narcissa smiled,

"I'm sure Susan can get us a copy" Draco Smiled

XXX

_/The truth behind the myth an Interview with Hermione Grange and Draco Malfoy._

_I was sceptical when I was contacted, I like most of you could not see this pair as friends but after being in a room with the two I am under no doubt that the two are very much in love._

_For those of you who missed Rita Skeeter's shocking article yesterday, we are overjoyed to confirm that Miss Hermione Granger is indeed with child, she and her Fiancée Draco Malfoy stating they do know the sex of the child but want to keep that information along with the exact due date to private._

_**Quote from Draco**__: Hermione has been through a lot and we are doing everything in our power to reduce the amount stress she's under._

_Although Mr Malfoy, did not specifically say it, I believe their fear stems from the miscarriage that Miss Granger experienced with her ex-husband Ronald Weasley. Knowing that my readers would want to know the unlikely love story, I asked how the two changed from school enemies and became the lovebirds in front of me today._

_**Quote from Hermione:**__ on a cruise, I was feeling a little under the weather and before he even knew who I was he came over to make sure I was ok and at first I couldn't understand why he had helped me, but as days went by I realised he had changed from school, he was a gentleman and swept me of off my feet. /_

"I'm glad they brought that" Draco sighed, "so far so good" he pressed his lips to Hermione's temple.

_/Having attended Hogwarts at the same time as Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger I can attest that from the outside this was very out of character or Mr Malfoy, however as many other couples can confirm the mandatory community service is a successful rehabilitation and re-education programs have changed the views of many people whose parents chose to teach them in ancient, outdated beliefs. Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy are not the only odd couple that have come to light, such as Mr Zabini and Miss Lovegood, Mr Goyle and Miss Chan, it is wonderful to see how far we have come since the war and Miss Granger put it best when she was asked why she was fighting to keep her relationship despite people disapproving and attempting to sabotage it?_

_**Quote from Hermione:**__ "We few survived a war, one fought amongst ourselves, it no longer matters who we supported, it matters that we live our lives and live happily for those who didn't make it. If we continue fighting, continue walking the same road our as fore fathers, we will be leading the next generation, our children, down the same paths with the same discriminations. It's time we lay a new foundation of acceptance and friendship. /_

XXX

"That was beautiful" Narcissa smiled, she hadn't been there during the interview and had been told by Draco to wait to read the article,

"With that I have some more good news" Blaise announced, "The ministry are dropping the charges"

"What?" the three said in unison

"Yup, apparently there was a document error and your papers where 'misplaced' and have subsequently now been found" They could hear the sarcasm in Blaise's voice when he said Apparently Misplaced and Found.

"You're not playing a sick joke…" Draco asked, Blaise shook his head "So, I can leave the house and go for a walk?" Draco said amazed, he truly was suffering from cabin fever. He didn't want to leave the house meaning get away from the people around him, but leave the house when he felt like it, when Hermione had an appointment "I can be there for the birth" he whispered scared to say it louder just encase Blaise was playing a sick joke on him or he would jinx it.

"No excuses to miss it!" His mother smiled

"Let's go out for dinner to celebrate!" Hermione smiled, "there's a lovely Italian just in town" she smiled

"Sounds great" Draco smiled still in shock, "Blaise bring Loo...Luna too"

"I'll see what she says" Blaise laughed.

That evening the five of them sat freely in the dimly lit restaurant, the joy evident between the group, Blaise and Draco enjoying a glass of muggle beer each, Hermione being a bit of a buffer between Narcissa and Luna. They had had forgotten to warn Narcissa that Luna was a bit of an acquired taste.


	16. 16

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione sat in the dimly lit room a camera pointed at her and a screen portraying the courtroom she would soon be talking too. She had spent the last few days speaking with the lawyer about what to expect and what she would be expected to say.

"Miss Granger, can you hear us?" A voice came through the ear peace

"Yes, I can hear you" she replied, looking to the screen,

"And you can see us?" He asked waving to the camera on his end,

"Yes sir" she answered again,

"Good, good. Now Miss Granger, can you confirm that my counterpart in England has swarm you in?" the man continued

"Yes sir" she said,

"Thank you, Miss Granger, now can you please, in your own word can you please tell us what happened that day on the ship" he asked,

Yes sir," she swallowed, she knew Draco was just the other side of the door and would be in here with her if he could, but she knew she had to do this to prove she wasn't weak and to protect others from the men who had attacked her. "I had booked a private Kabana," she began

"I would like to ask the jury to see exhibit two, please continue" he said

"um, so it was about 12:15 when I got there. I approached the kabana, I could see it was occupied, but i knew it was the one I booked"

"Sorry Miss Granger, could you inform us how you knew that was the one you had booked" the man asked,

"Oh, the kabana's all have like door numbers on them, and when I booked the kabana they gave me paperwork that stated kabana 3 was the one I'd reserved."

"Thank you, please what happened when you approached" he said

"I asked them to leave as I had booked"

Draco was pacing up and down outside the door,

"Draco, sit down" Blaise said "you're making me dizzy"

"Why can I be in there with her?" Draco snapped,

"Because we both know that you would smash the camera when the cross examination started, Hermione will be ok, and you are here when she gets out"

"We should have told them she couldn't do it in her condition" Draco said still pacing

"Draco I will jinx you if you don't sit down!"

xxx

Hermione stared at the camera

"Miss Granger answer the question" the judge said

"I am" she whispered

"And correct me if I'm wrong that would make the conception date around the time of the so-called Rape" the defence lawyer asked,

"I'm sorry, but are you saying because my client fell pregnant around the time of the incident that she deserved to be assaulted" the prosecutor demanded

"I'm just stating that if she was assaulted as she claims, how is it she was able to sleep with someone else as if nothing happened" the defence lawyer argued

"So because I was assaulted, I should never sleep with the man I love ever again? I should belong to the monster who assaulted me" Hermione asked.

"Your honour may I approach" the prosecutor asked.

The judge allowed and both lawyers approached the bench.

"there is no proof that she did or didn't conceive after the crime was committed, just that it occurred around the time, baiting in mind she was on holiday with her partner"

"Agreed," the Judge said

xxx

"How long has it been now?" Draco asked,

"Five minutes longer than last time" Blaise sighed "touch that handle and they will throw you in jail" he said watching Draco staring at the door "it shouldn't be too much longer"

"I hate this" Draco said falling into a chair

"I know mate" Blaise lent back in his chair,

"Miss Granger, how has this event affected you" the prosecutor asked,

"I was scared to leave my room, I can't leave my house without my partner, I have nightmares that they will find me and finish what they started but worst of all I'm scared that if they are not punished they will do this to someone else" she said visibly crying.

"Thank you Miss Granger" the judge said "at this time we shall adjourn for the jury to deliberate" the judge raised his gavel.

xxx

The victim support officer shut of the camera off, and passed Hermione a tissue,

"You did brilliantly Miss Granger, as the judge said they will now deliberate, I don't believe they will take too long, however you are free to leave. I will contact you with the decision when we receive it" she shook Hermione's hand before opening the door to let her out.

Draco jumped to his feet as soon as the door opened, Hermione stepped out of the room straight into his arms,

"Are you ok" he asked holding her tightly,

"Yeah...I think I am" she sighed feeling safe with him at her side again,

"can we go home now" Draco asked

"yes" she smiled, her stomach made a loud grumble "can we get food I think this one is hungry" she smiled resting her hand on her bump

"Anything for my two girls" he smiled as he, Hermione and Blaise made their way out of the station.

xxx

It was two days later when the phone rang, Draco watched Hermione's face as the victim support officer gave Hermione the news

"Thank you" she said hanging up,

"Well?" Draco asked

"One got a five year sentence the others got suspended sentences and they are now all on the sexual offenders list" she said, "it's over" she let out a breath, Draco wasn't pleased with the results, but he could see Hermione was ok with it so he just enveloped in a tight hug and pressing his lips to her forehead. "I love you Draco" she whispered melting into his hug.


	17. 17

Chapter Seventeen

Draco bolted up right in bed,

"DRACO!" he heard Hermione scream again, He looked around the darkened room before registering that she wasn't in the bed beside him, the screaming wasn't a dream. He jumped out of bed and out into the hall where he could see the bathroom light on, he ran to the room only catching a glimpse of his dishevelled looking mother looking out from the room she had been sleeping in… "Draco were the fuck are you" Hermione wheezed,

Draco swung open the bathroom door to find Hermione on the floor on all fours,

"What's wrong" he knelt beside her,

"Baby…" she managed before another round of pain hit her,

"'Mione" Draco placed his hand on her back, she was panting her way through the pain,

"Water…Broke" she breathed out, before she let out another cry,

"Draco she's in labour!" Narcissa said appearing at the door

"What? No, she's not due for another two weeks!" Draco said stupidly, Hermione turned on him

"Tell her that" she snapped, she grabbed at his arm "Help me up…" she said the pain now ebbing away,

"How far apart" Narcissa asked,

"Um, I don't know, there not too close" she said as she managed to stand up right still gripping hold of Draco's hand. "But I think we need to get to St. Mungo's"

"But it's Three AM" Draco said stupidly,

"Draco go get her over night bag, before one of us Hits you" his mother glared at her son unsure where common sense had gone, he looked at his mother "Now Draco" she repeated,

XXX

Narcissa was pacing up and down the hall they had been here for around seven hours and they were all tired, she had wanted to be in there with them, be there at the birth of her first grandchild. However, the insufferable midwife had rudely informed that that only the father could remain, if it hadn't been for Draco, she would have stunned the intolerable women.

Not for the first time she stopped looking around the room, the feeling that someone was watching her, but as before, there was no one around. That feeling dissipated when she heard Hermione let out a scream, she moved close to the door wanting to be as close as possible to the birth of her grandbaby.

"That's its angel you are doing amazing!" Draco was holding her hand

"You're almost there, just one more push" The nurse said Hermione pushed squeezing Draco's hand so tight he lost feeling in his fingers, he didn't care though, he was just glad that her was here at her side as their daughter came into the world.

"Keep Pushing" the Midwife called.

"I AM FUCKING PUSHING!" Hermione screamed,

"And…She's out, your little girl is here" the midwife smiled and as she said that their little girl let out a cry letting them know she was here "did you want to cut the Cord dad" she was clearing the babies mouth and nose and placing two clamps on the umbilical cord, "That's it Mr Malfoy, right there" the Midwife smiled, once the cord was cut she took the baby over to the scales before bundling her in a blanket and placing her on Hermione's chest, where she was very happy to latch on to feed. Narcissa was finally allowed to enter the room about twenty-five minutes later, her eyes coming upon her son laying on the edge of the bed on his side alongside Hermione who was sat up in the bed and there in Hermione's arms a bundle of blankets, tears welled up in her eyes,

"Would you like a cuddle nanny?" Hermione smiled up at the elder woman, Narcissa smiled entering the room fully and taking the bundle from Hermione before sitting it the chair next to the bed "she's just fallen asleep" Hermione smiled,

"She's absolutely perfect" Narcissa sniffed looking down at the sleeping angel, she had Hermione's nose but Draco's face shape and a thin layer of brown hair, she watched as the little miracle slept in her arms, "How are you feeling?" she asked after a few minutes turning to look at Hermione who had fallen asleep, Draco went to wake her, "No, Let her sleep, the poor thing has had a very long day"

"Yeah" Draco smiled "But she's worth it" He looked to the bundle in his mother's arms.

"Hello Pandora" Narcissa smiled down at the child, "I'm your nanny" she whispered silent tears falling down her cheeks

The rest of the day the three of them sat in the private room, enjoying the new born, Hermione expressing milk at several intervals so that Pandora would continue to receive her mothers' milk when she was placed in the nursery later that afternoon.

Around 17:00 the nurse came to take the infant to the nursery for the night, informing Narcissa that visiting hours would soon be ending and Hermione needed her rest. Knowing that both Narcissa and Draco had been here since the crack of dawn with Hermione who would have a meal provided, she suggested they go and get some food and some quiet rest as it was likely the only time, they would get it for the foreseeable future. Narcissa agreed, convincing Draco to join her while Hermione ate her meal. the two headed down to the Hospital canteen where they had some sandwiches and a drink, after Narcissa left for the evening returning to Hermione's house. After seeing his mother off Draco made his way back to Hermione's room.

He woke early the following morning with a stiff back, the Hospital cot was like sleeping on the floor. He stretched as he stood up, glancing at Hermione's sleeping form on the hospital bed, he quickly freshened up in the en suite bathroom before coming out to wake Hermione with a genital kiss

"Morning beautiful" he smiled,

"Meh" she mumbled "Don't feel it" she stretched her body still aching from the events of the day before,

"But you look it" he smiled, "Absolutely beautiful" he kissed her again

"When can we go home?" she yawned,

"The doctor should be around in a few hours, once you and Pandora receive the all clear we can go home" he smiled giving her a kiss. Just then the door opened and a nurse stepped in, Draco turned to see her smiling face fall

"I'm sorry…Sorry to have disturbed you," she went to turn, Draco sensed something was wrong

"What is going on?" he asked before she could escape,

"Nothing, the Healer should be in with you shortly"

"Wait…" Hermione called, "When can Pandora be brought back to me?" the nurse froze,

"Um" she swallowed, "The Healer will be right in" and she practically ran from the room, Draco felt as if he had been punched in the stomach,

"I'll be right back" he swallowed trying not to unnerve Hermione, "You go and take a shower, it'll help you feel better" he gave her a kiss before turning to leave the room.

As he stepped out if the room, he hears the panicked voice of the nurse

"They don't have her in the room" she said

"That's not possible if she isn't in the nursery or with her mother, then where the hell is the child?" he heard another hushed voice,

"I…I swear, I put her in the nursery last night I filled the chart and everything but when I went to feed her this morning her cot was empty….I assumed the parents had asked for her during the night but…" she saw Draco staring at them "Shit" she said, the other medical staff turned to see what she had seen,

"Where…Where is my Daughter?" he choked out knowing he wasn't going to like the answer, but something deep inside him hoped that where talking about another child.  
"Mr Malfoy, we have everything under control" the Healer said walking towards him,

"Sure, sounds like it!" Draco snapped "Where is my Daughter, I want her here now!" his temper was rising, but fear was twisting his stomach

"Sir, please…Please calm down, she's most likely just been moved into another cot…" The healer tried, Draco was beginning to shake with anger, taking a few deep breaths before attempting to speaking again

"I…I want my daughter brought to me now! Otherwise I will tear this building apart!" Draco had his fists clenched his nails cutting the fragile skin on his palms the blood dripping on the floor, the healer moved closer could see the pain in Draco's eyes,

"I'm sorry sir we are on top of the situation, we are checking every room for her now, as my colleague said she may have just been returned to the incorrect cot, but we will find her" the healer turned to another nurse "I want everyone on this, nothing else matters until the child is located move now!" he called. Draco turned to look at the door, then back at the Healer,

"I want the Aurors called! And you…You can be the one to tell her mother that this hospital has lost our day-old child!" Draco demanded, the healer nodded and followed Draco to the door

Hermione could tell from the look on Draco's face something was wrong, she caught sight of his bloodied hands, something was very wrong, very wrong indeed.


	18. 18

Chapter Eighteen

"How…how could this happen?" Hermione sobbed into Draco's chest, everything had been so perfect, the three of them where finally a family.

"We will find her my love" he was holding back his own tears gently stroking Her hair, trying to stay strong

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy" a nurse opened the door and entered the room followed by Harry Potter. Draco bit his cheek, he had told them to call the Aurors but he hadn't thought that it would be St Potter coming,

"How are you here?" Draco asked, "the Restraining order"

"Hermione" Harry nodded ignoring Draco, Hermione just sobbed harder close to hyperventilating

"Shh" Draco turned his attention back to Hermione stroking her hair. He bit his tongue before letting out a sigh "P…Harry is here to help us my love, isn't that right" he looked at his former class mate

"I'm here to locate the missing child, I just need to ask the two of you some questions" Harry said, Draco glared at him the dipped his eyes to Hermione "I'm sure we will have your child back with you in no time" Harry said catching Draco's hint, he pulled out a note pad

"See angel, Come on" Draco guided Hermione to the edge of the bed,

"Now when did you last see the child?" Harry asked,

"Last night" Draco answered,

"The Nurse came and took her about Five yesterday afternoon" Hermione said through sobs

"Ok, I will speak with the nursing staff next. Now can you tell me what the child was wearing when you last saw it?" Harry asked, Draco was holding back a seething anger that Potter could be so unattached as he spoke with someone who had been his best friend. Hermione looked up at Harry her eyes red a puffy, she made to wipe away her tears

"She…" she started, she took a deep calming breath "she was wearing a pale-pink baby grow and white scratch mittens and soft booties" she managed before fresh tears began to fall.

"Any enemies who would want to harm…" Harry began

"are you saying this is my fault?" Draco snapped,

"That is not what I was insinuating Mr Malfoy. However, I need to explore all avenues, it could be against you, however it could be against Hermione, and then again it could none of the above and be pure a crime of opportunity!" Harry explained, "Listen Mr Malfoy, I don't like you and nothing is ever going to change that! However, the child, a new born, has done nothing to deserve being taken away from her mother. With Ginny expecting the case hits very close to home. I will do everything in my power to find your child" Harry said, he placed a genital hand on Hermione's hand "Hermione, I will find her" he whispered, "and in answer to you question earlier, Minister Shacklebolt removed the order from just me, he wanted the best on the case for Hermione." Harry turned to leave

Narcissa ran down the hall, almost missing the door to Hermione's room at first then almost running headlong into Harry Potter, she didn't apologise just pushed past him and over to her son

"Draco" she said pulling him into a hug, "Any news" she let him go moving to Hermione, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, Narcissa sat beside her wrapping her arms around the sobbing woman "Shh, it's ok dear" she whispered

"Potter has the best team searching the hospital, they are also contacting anyone who has passed through the hospital in the last twelve hours" Draco took a seat putting his head in his hands, still refusing to cry, trying to remain strong for Hermione.

"Is…is Potter really the best person for the job, I mean with your history with him?" Narcissa asked, Draco didn't want to tell his mother, the same thought was running through his head

"Hermione was his friend for a long time, I don't believe that Potter would go out of his way to hurt me, not this way, not when it would hurt Hermione" Draco swallowed, "Minister Shacklebolt, removed the restraining order from only Harry so he could work the case…"

"We will find her." Narcissa said "And then we will sue the hospital for their incompetence and we will bury whoever stole our angel" Narcissa squeezed Hermione a little

"Why her? She must be so hungry" Hermione sobbed.

XXX

"I'm sorry you can't stay in the room we need it for other patients" the Nurse said

"How dare you" Narcissa snapped, "You lose their child and then throw them out. You will hear from our lawyer"

"Cissy, please this isn't her fault, we would have been annoyed if when we arrived yesterday and there wasn't a bed" Hermione said weakly,

"By all means you can wait in the Family room as long as you need" the Nurse said,

"Thank you" Hermione sighed, moving from the bed assisted by Narcissa she was still sore and weak from the birth the day before.

Harry went over the list of names. The same one jumping out over and over.

"Harry?" he looked up from the list; Hermione was in a wheelchair in front of him

"Hermione, you…and…You should go home I will contact you with any news" he said,

"Would you?" she asked, he looked at her "Would you go home if your child was taken from you?" He looked at her sadly

"no, no I suppose not" he said, "Listen, did Ginny come to visit you last night?"

"Ginny? No, no the last contact I had with her was" Hermione let out a breath, "the restraining order" Harry nodded,

"She was devastated you know?" Harry said

"I had to protect my child, she made it quite clear that if I didn't comply with what she thought was the correct answer that she would have you and Ronald come, kidnap me and how did she put it…oh yeah, remove the spawn" Hermione looked at her former friend "why?"

"It's probably nothing, I really would suggest that you go home and get some rest" Harry said,

"Not without my daughter!" Hermione snapped

"It's going to be a very long night I have the best team looking under every stone, we will find her" Harry said, Hermione turned away "Hermione?" he asked. "Does he truly make you happy?" she looked at him

"What the Hell…Not that it is any of your business!" she said "But Draco was there for me, when you turned your back on me" she said,

"We…we didn't" he began "you…"

"Don't you dare Harry James Potter! You turned you back on me after Ronald cheated on me"

"He Didn't…"

SLAP

Harry wasn't able to finish as her hand came in contact with his cheek

"I found him in bed with Lavender Brown! And then I had to go through the trauma of losing a child, the whole time my friends turned on me as if I was the one who had done something wrong! And then when Lavender came out as having Ronald's child you still refuse to do a little maths and work out that Ron is nothing but a liar and a cheat" she was fuming "I loved him and you…you were like a brother to me, but you both turned on me and left me with no one! So not that it's any of your business but yes Draco makes me happy, he helped me feel again, so do your fucking job and find out who took my daughter and return her to me…then I never want you or any of the Weasleys to come near me or my family again!" she glared at Harry "Do you understand me Potter" Harry gawked at her, she said his name with the save venom that Draco had once used to call her a mudblood, Harry swallowed and nodding, she turned the wheelchair and moved towards the Relatives room.

"Hermione where have you been" Draco asked, she pushed herself out of the wheelchair her legs still wobbly and threw herself into his arms and started crying "Hey it's ok" he whispered looking over to his mother

"Hermione why don't you and I get some food, you haven't eaten all day, you need to keep your strength up. Draco will stay here and come find us if there is any news" Narcissa said placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.


	19. 19

Chapter Nineteen

Narcissa pushed Hermione in the wheelchair heading to the canteen. Draco sat in the relative's room finally able to let his tears flow, he knew he had to stay strong for Hermione but it was so hard to hold back the tears. It seemed that as everything was going right, someone had to pull the rug from beneath him, putting his head in his hand and letting go of the facade. He was so lost in his grief that he didn't hear the door open

"Malfoy?" it was Harry, Draco cursed himself that he had let Potter see him in such a venerable state, he took a deep breath before looking at the other man

"Any news?" he asked,

"Not yet, I wanted to ask you some questions, without Hermione here" he said taking one of the empty seats,

"Why? So, she doesn't punch you in the face" Draco muttered

"too late for that" he mumbled, "Look I don't want to be here, I don't want to help you, however as you pointed out Hermione was like family to me and seeing her the way she was this morning I knew I had to do everything in my power to return the girl to her mother. I was beginning to think that you didn't care…Because you hadn't shed any tears. But I can see now you were held together by string, trying to stay strong for her." Harry swallowed, Draco had his hands balled into fists his nails digging into the bandaged hands, "I have a suspicion of where the child is…"

"Pandora! God dam it Potter her name is Pandora!" Draco snapped he was sick of his daughter being referenced as the child or worse It!

"Pandora ok, I'm sorry, I have a suspicion of where Pandora is, there was a log of someone coming to the hospital at around one A M this morning and leaving fifteen minutes later, however it is going to take me some time to trail the person, I don't want to scare them into harming the…Pandora. I need you and Hermione to do an interview with Celestina Warbeck, I have a team waiting to take the two of you in the next hour" Harry said,

"Hermione won't leave" Draco said "Not even I or my mother can convince her to go home"

"I'm hoping that if the two of us talk to her, or even us and your mother we can convince her to do the interview and then maybe she will rest away from here and let my team do their job." Harry said,

"Who do you think it is?" Draco asked

"I can't say," Harry looked at Draco,

"Worried I'll go and kill whoever it is" Draco Asked running his hand through his hair,

"Could say that…" Harry said "But I am also worried that if this person think we're on to them, sh…they may hurt you daughter and as much as I hate you, she is less than two days old and does not deserve to be kept from her M…Parents" Harry said, Draco watched Harry closely,

"Do you believe that at this second that Pandora is safe…" Draco asked,

"I believe as long as the person or persons, believe that we do not suspect them, Pandora is in no immediate danger." Harry said, "So, can you come and help me with Hermione?" Draco let out a sigh,

"Lead the way" Draco sighed standing and following Harry down to the canteen.

XXX

Hermione and Draco exited the studio, to meet with a crowd of people, Draco placing a protective arm around her and pushing past the crowd to the waiting ministry car that had been sent to collect them. Their next stop was to speak with Harry and Blaise at Blaise's Office at the ministry. As they sat in the car, they heard Celestina Warbeck,

"For those who have just joined us, the top story at this hour, it has been confirmed that there has been a kidnapping from the Nursery at St. Mungo's Hospital, The New-born Girl less than two days old at this time was taken from her parents but persons unknow. Her parents are desperate to have their little girl back, offering an unlimited reward for the safe return of the child. Should anyone know or suspect the whereabouts of Pandora Malfoy-Granger are asked to contact the department of law and crimes and give any leads to the Aurors as soon as possible, let's bring this little girl home to her heartbroken parents"

Hermione cuddled into Draco, she wasn't crying now, he suspected that she was all cried out. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her hair before letting out a shaky sigh

"We will find her…we have to" he said but it wasn't to convince her, it was to convince himself.

XXX

As soon as they entered Blaise's office Luna threw herself at Hermione giving her a warm hug.

"Luna, love, let them breath" Blaise said, "Pansy, can you Lock the front up, it's up to you if you want to stay or call it a day." Blaise said, she nodded before standing picking up a notepad and pen,

"What drinks can I get everyone?" she asked, "And shall I go over and get a sandwich platter so that there is food should anyone get hungry"

"Thank you Pansy" Hermione whispered, Pansy nodded taking each order from the group that consisted of, Blaise, Luna, Hermione, Draco, Narcissa, Harry, Susan and herself.

Susan Bones had come straight to Blaise's office upon hearing Celestina Warbeck interview with Draco and Hermione.

"Right" Harry said, he pulled out his wand and cast several spells making sure what was said in this room would not be heard by anyone other than the eight of them. "What I am about the say cannot leave this room until we have Pandora Safe and sound. As I informed Draco, we did find a name in the manifest of the Hospital, arriving at 01:00am leaving around fifteen minutes later." Harry began

"Who?" Susan asked,

"I cannot say at this time, but trust me I have the best Aurors trailing the person now. Once I receive conformation that this person does or does not have Pandora, we will need to make a plan on how to get her away safely and without alerting the person that we are on to them as I fear they may do something stupid and worse case may never get Pandora back."

"Do we know the Person?" Luna asked

"Again, I can't say" Harry sighed, "I swear to you as soon as that information can be told the people in this room will be the first to know"

"And you're sure that she's in no immediate danger? It's not a follower of…" Narcissa swallowed,

"If it is the person I suspect…" Harry let out a sigh, "I do not believe that they will hurt the child, I believe this is to hurt Hermione and Draco" Harry said, Draco's eyes widened as the puzzle in his brain fit together, True there where people who hated him and people who hated Hermione, but the number of people who hated them both left him with a very short list…a very short Red Headed Family List. Harry could see the cogs turning in Draco's mind…he probably should have kept that last bit back, but he hoped that Draco would keep the thoughts to himself for now.

Pansy returned with food and drinks not long later having to sneak into the office via the back door. The group sat in silence waiting for any news. Draco headed back to the bathroom, looking at Harry as he went. Harry got the message and a few seconds later followed the blond

"Which one is it?" Draco asked,

"Draco, not now" Harry said checking they were alone

"Fine don't tell me which one but tell me am I correct that one of your in-laws are under suspicion" Draco asked in hushed tones, "if you don't confirm I will go discuss the idea with the group" Draco went to turn, Harry took a deep breath and sighed,

"Fine, Yes, it is a Weasley, but until we confirm that the person has Pandora please don't say anything, I fear if anyone approaches them, they could hurt her" Harry hissed,

"I won't put my daughter in danger, I'm trusting you Potter." He said "I just want my daughter home" Draco headed back to the main room; Harry returned moments later

"I am going to head to my office and get an update from my agents" Harry said "Nothing we have said here can leave this room" Harry said sternly

"I should go as well" Susan said, "I'll come back in the morning" she hugged Hermione,

"Luna and I are going to stay with you here, we can transfigure, the sofa's into beds should we somehow find sleep this night" Blaise said

"Mum, you should go back to the house and get some rest" Draco sighed, he wasn't even going to try to convince Hermione to return home and sleep.

"I will not" Narcissa said "I am going to stay right here with you until we have our little angel back" Draco nodded.

"Pansy, you should get home too" Blaise said,

"Ok, I'll bring breakfast tomorrow, any orders" she yawned, picking up the note pad again

"Thank you Pansy" Hermione said and surprising the woman Hermione pulled her into a hug, Pansy looked bewiled at first then hugged her back

"Like you said the war is over there are so few of us left and we should not be fighting amongst ourselves" she said pulling back from Hermione, "I'll see you in the morning unless something happens sooner, you will call me if something happens"

"Of course, Pansy" Draco said, and with that the group of eight became a group of five.


	20. 20

Chapter Twenty

"You should be asleep" Draco whispered stroking Hermione's hair. The two of them, were the only ones left awake, Luna and Blaise had called it a night around midnight retiring to Blaise's office where they had transfigured a bed for themselves, leaving Draco Hermione and Narcissa to rest in one of the private meeting rooms for the night.

"How can I sleep Draco, our little girl. Oh, Draco who would take her from us" Hermione sobbed turning her face into his chest.

"Harry…Will," he swallowed "He will find her and when he does we can take her home, where ever you want that to be" he held her tightly, "and when she comes home she's going to need her mummy rested so she can keep her up all night" Draco whispered into her hair. He knew it was pointless, nether where going to get much, if any sleep until their daughter was back in their arms.

XXX

Harry walked up to the door. He took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock. It was silent for a few moments before a light from deep in the property appeared. The door opened revealing William Weasley,

"Harry?"

"Sorry it's late, I need your help, may I come in" Harry said to his brother-in-law

"late…it's three am," Bill shook his head before the look on Harry's face caught his attention, "Sure, come in" Bill yawned, "What's this about?"

"Have you heard about the kidnapping?" Harry asked,

"Kidnapping? Who?" Bill said his brow burrowing

"Long story" Harry sighed following Bill into the kitchen. The two sat Bill in silence as Harry told him about Hermione, Draco and Pandora

"Hermione….and Malfoy," Bill mused, "But why do you need me?" he asked

"I've been through the Hospital records and the only person who stood out, because they should not have been anywhere near the Hospital at One in the morning let alone near the Hospital Nursery" Harry let out a sigh rubbing his hands on his face

"Who is it?" Bill had a feeling that he was not going to like the answer, but at the same time, Hermione was his friend, even after the divorce they had met for coffee a few times and no one deserved to have their child stolen from them let alone a new-born.

"Ginny" Harry sighed,

"I'm guessing you haven't been home then?" Bill asked, Harry shook his head, "What did you need me to do"

"Do you think that Fleur and you could take Victoire round tomorrow, a surprise visit, I think that Pandora would be in less danger if you guys are there when I return. I don't want to believe that it is her but she…" Harry let out a sigh

"She didn't like that Hermione and Ron didn't work out" Bill finished

"Yeah, and she's convinced Hermione didn't lose Ron's baby…I think there's something very wrong with Ginny, there has been for a while, but I didn't want to see it…she threatened Hermione a few months ago saying that the spawn needed to be removed, Hermione got a restraining order out on us. I just wanted to think Hermione was being petty, but I've since seen the letter, Bill, I love Ginny and I really hope I'm wrong but…"

"All evidence is pointing in her direction…Are you sure she's not being framed?" Bill asked,

"If it wasn't for the Hospital log I would probably be able to write it all off as coincidence but you can't doctor the Ministry records…Hermione of all people made sure to that, they identify every person entering and leaving the site, although the people leaving have to be registered…but seeing as Pandora is a new born child, her parents haven't had chance to register her with the ministry." Harry ran his hands through his hair "I really am hoping that I am wrong, that Ginny has a reasonable answer as to why she was at the Hospital…but I know, I know I am going to get home and…" A buzzing cut him off, "Sorry" Harry pulled out the muggle mobile, "Ron?" he looked to Bill, before answering

"Ron I'm a little busy at the moment?" Harry said

"Harry, I'm pretty sure that you want to hear this" Ron sighed "we have a situation, Ginny is here…she got here last night, I had to wait until she fell asleep…Harry, she has a baby…she says it's mine" Ron Said in a hushed tone…

"Keep her there, Bill and I are on our way" Harry hung up, Bill had seen Harry's face fall and quickly ran upstairs to inform Fleur where her was going before the two left shell cottage and apparated down the road from Ron's property.

~ 2 ~


	21. 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Harry and Bill quickly and quietly made their way to Ron and Lavender's property. They could see Ron waiting at the door,

"Harry what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron hissed,

"I need you to get the baby" Harry Whispered, "Ginny is not going to trust me, she must know by now that I'm on the case…" Harry said,

"Just do as he says Ron, I'll explain everything when the child is safe" Bill whispered, Ron nodded and headed into the house, Lavender was in the kitchen,

"she's awake, she can't get the girl to stop crying" Lavender said,

"Probably because the poor thing is starving" Harry said,

"She's tried to bottle feed her but no luck" Lavender sighed, Ron made his way past them heading into the living room,

"Ginny, here let me try" he tried to smile, "Maybe she needs her…" He swallowed "Daddy" he said, she looked up at him, her eyes looked manic, she held the child tighter to her, causing it to scream louder "Ginny, you're hurting her" Ron said stepping forward, Ginny backed up,

"Get Away or…or I'll kill her!" Ginny snarled,

"Ginny, think of your baby" Lavender whispered, "If you hurt the child, they will never let you see your baby" Lavender said moving past Ron, Ginny stared at the other woman, "You don't want that, do you?" she asked, "Please pass her to me" Lavender held open her arms, "It's ok," she reassured,

"But…she betrayed us…" Ginny said numbly "She lied and went with the Death Eater…The child needs me to protect her" She looked down at the crying child.

"I understand that Ginny, but you don't need to protect her from me" Lavender said, she stepped closer ever so slowly, Ginny seemed to trust Lavender a little more than her brother, she looked down at the crying child again "Can I hold her" Lavender asked, Ginny looked up to her sister-in-law

"I…I don't know?" Ginny's head was spinning, she couldn't remember how she got here, holding her former friends' child…a child she had kidnapped "Something is wrong" Ginny whispered, Lavender froze the sudden feeling that Ginny may actually harm the child,

"you're ok" Lavender reassured the red head, "Pass me the baby and we can help you" she said risking another step, Ginny's face changed and she pulled away holding the child closer to her body, Muffling the cries "Ginny …Please Ginny the baby cant breath" Lavender begged, Ginny just stared through her.

Harry looked at Bill hearing the whole thing, they had to do something fast before she smothered the baby. Bill moved first, pushing past Ron in the doorway and Grabbing Ginny before she could register what was happening, taking the confusion to her advantage Lavender pulled the child from Ginny's Grip…

The child was silent and limp,

"Harry" Ron said following Lavender into the Kitchen

"She's…she's not breathing" Lavender said laying the baby on the table and starting infant CPR to get the girl breathing.

XXX

"Move Aside" Blaise called to the group of reporters who were surrounding the door to the paediatric ward, shoving a few who refused to get out of the way allowing himself, Hermione and Draco to enter the ward. "Go" Blaise nodded to where Harry and Ron where Standing, "I'll keep this lot out!" He said, Harry had called them the moment they had got to St. Mungo's hospital.

"Where is she" Hermione sobbed trying to pass her former friends, Harry grabbed her stopping her from going through "Let go of me!" she screamed,

"Hermione, you need to know…" He tried but Hermione was able to move enough to hit Harry in the stomach, causing him to let her go, Draco raised an eyebrow walking past the bent over wheezing Harry and the bewildered Ron.

The doctors where surrounding the tiny cot and machines where making quiet beeping sounds,

"Please…" Hermione managed to get out, one of the nurses turned to the two of them,

"She's ok, we're just giving her a check over" the woman smiled, "Please take a seat, and I will explain everything we know" Draco took Hermione's hand and lead her to the chair,

"The patient was reported to have stopped breathing for around two minutes, but is breathing on her own again now, her reflexes are all working and she is responsive, so there is no fear that the lack of oxygen has done any major harm she has lost a little of her birth weight but I'm sure when she gets her mummy's milk. Once the doctor has taken some bloods, I will bring her over to you" she smiled sweetly. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist, but didn't speak the two sat there holding one another while the Doctors worked on their daughter.

XXX

Draco exited the room an hour later, Harry and Ron where still waiting there but they where not who he had come out to see, his mother was on her way up, with Luna, Pansy and Susan

"Malfoy" Harry asked, "Is she…" Draco turned to look at Harry and Ron,

"She's fine, Hermione's feeding her at the moment, when I go back in, I'll see if she wants to see you" Draco said a tone of indifference in his voice

"Draco!" His mother ran to hug him "How is she, she's not hurt is she?" Narcissa asked.

"She's…" he breathed; he knew he was going to have to get the full story from Potter at some point but for now "She's ok" he said hugging his mother back.

"What are they doing here?" Pansy said hugging Draco,

"You can Talk…" Ron started,

"Shut up Ron" Harry said, "Draco I need to speak with you and Hermione…but I'll come back in an hour if that is ok with you" Harry said standing nodding and dragging Ron with him.

Draco watched after the two, as he hugged both Luna and Susan.

The line of doctors left the room behind them

"Why so many?" Narcissa gasped,

"I'll explain later, I'll see if Pandora has finished feeding" Draco said, pulling away and poking his head into the room, where Hermione sat humming to the tiny bundle in her arms.

"Are you decent my love" he smiled, she looked up at him her eyes red from tears, gave him a smiled before nodding. Draco stepped back out and opened the door for their friends and family to enter, the room was very full once everyone entered, it was against visitor rules but the doctors where willing to let the rules slide on this occasion, Draco sat to the left of Hermione and Narcissa sat to her right.

"Congratulations" Susan smiled gently squeezing Hermione's hand as she came to look at the sleeping child, "she's beautiful" she smiled,

"thank you" she smiled, no one asked to hold her knowing for a little while Hermione was very unlikely to let the infant leave her sight even with those she trusted. "Pandora, you see every one in this room" she whispered "they are your family" she stroked at the child's cheek "You are so loved" she smiled Draco tightened his grip on the two of them

"Rue any boy that come near her" Pansy smiled, they all laughed

"Thank you, all of you" Draco smiled knowing that everyone in this room would have died to return their daughter to them.

~ 3 ~


	22. 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

*One Year Later*

"Come here you little monkey" Draco laughed as Pandora crawled under the dining room table squealing with joy as he chased her, "Fine," Draco laughed, "You win…I guess I will have to eat breakfast for you!" he smiled moving to the high-chair where a bowl of porridge was placed, he took the seat beside it and picked up the bowl, "Mm, daddy's favourite" he smiled picking up the spoon and moving it to his lips,

"Noooo" he herd the little girl squeal as she crawled to where he was sat,

"But I thought you didn't want your breakfast today?" he smiled down at her,

"Up" she giggle pulling herself onto her feet, using Draco's trouser leg.

"Ok, my love" he laughed picking her up, "In we go" he popped her into the High-Chair, "Right, once you eat all this up, Nanny will come over to take you to mummy" he smiled,

"Dess" the infant giggled,

"Yeah mummy's going to wear a beautiful dress and so is nanny and aunty Pansy, Sue and Lulu," Draco smiled brining the spoon of porridge to his daughter's mouth, she swallowed and smacked her lips together, "and I think mummy has a pretty dress for you too" he smiled continuing to eat the porridge as Draco spooned it to her. He heard the rattle of the door opening,

"Hello" called Narcissa,

"NANA" she squealed, trying to get out of her chair,

"Pandora" Draco said sternly, she pushed out her bottom lip "No, you have to finish your breakfast first" he said,

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm early" Narcissa sighed, "You eat your breakfast like a good girl" she took a seat at the table,

"How's Hermione?" Draco asked as he continued feeding Pandora,

"She was just going for a shower when I left, she's very excited." Narcissa smiled, "She had an…interesting, night" Narcissa smirked, "But that is not for the Groom to know about" she smiled, "Now, what time is Blaise coming here?" she asked, Draco scooped the last of the Porridge onto the spoon and fed it to Pandora, placing the spoon back in the bowl and looking at his watch,

"About half an hour, I'll jump in the shower when you two go" he said picking up the bowl and moving it to the kitchen sink.

"Ok, is her bag all packed?" She said lifting her granddaughter from the high-chair,

"Yeah Hermione packed it before she left, The Blue bag is for today and the Red is for the next two weeks…I don't know how you convinced her to leave Pandora for two weeks, she's not let anyone take Pandora further than the front room since…" Draco let out a sigh,

"Draco, Trust me the wards on my flat will go berserk if anyone comes near it without our knowledge, Hermione made sure of that" Narcissa laughed

"Right" he laughed "You be good for nanny" Draco Smiled giving his daughter a kiss, "I'll see you in a little bit" Draco smiled, "Thanks mum"

Narcissa shrunk the two packed bags, and stepped out into the summer sun,

"Come on then my sweet" she smiled, "Let's go see mummy" she turned on the spot and apparated away.

XXXX

Hermione sat in front of Pansy who was digging through the makeup bag before pulling out the lip pencil and outlining Hermione's lips, meanwhile Susan was working on Hermione's hair, styling it around a beautiful silver and jewel incrusted tiara,

"Close your eyes" Pansy Smiled, "Perfect" she smiled applying the shadow,

"Is Narcissa back yet?" Hermione asked,

"Not yet" Luna smiled, she was already in her bridesmaid, a beautiful lavender and white ombre floor length strapless dress, she had her long blond hair in a high Ponytail and in her arms was he five month old son, a spitting image of his father but with Luna's Silver grey eyes. "But the photographer has arrived, are you ready for her to come in?" she asked,  
"Sure, if you go into my bag there is an envelope with photographer written on it, that the rest of his payment" Hermione said before having her head turned back to pansy,

"No more talking" Pansy laughed, continuing to work her magic with the makeup.

Narcissa entered the hotel and made her way to her room where she dropped off Pandora's bag for when her parents where away, and enlarged the one that had the day's supplies in hooking it on the handles of her pram,

"Shall we go find mummy" She smiled popping Pandora in the buggy and leaving the room again. She headed along the corridors to the Bridal suit where she found Hermione surrounded by Pansy, Susan and the camerawoman

"Mumma" Pandora called

"Hello, Princess, where you a good girl for daddy" Hermione smiled, Pandora pulled herself out of the pushchair and onto the floor crawling to her mother,

"Here you go" Pansy turned to pick up the little girl and place her on her mother's lap,

"Wow" the little girl smiled up at her mum, "Petty" she smiled,

"do you think your Daddy will like" Pansy smiled at the little girl who nodded before cuddling into her mum, Hermione smiled and prayed that the photographer had caught the moment as she felt amazing with her daughter in her arms.

"Why don't you come with nanny and we can put your pretty dress on" Narcissa smiled,

XXX

Draco stood in the room, Blaise at his side, his mother sat in the front row, and he was so nervous, he scratching at his arm,

"Calm down mate," Blaise said putting a hand on Draco's shoulder, Draco swallowed hard and nodded, not long now and they would be husband and Wife, but he wanted it to be over, he hated speaking in front of people, even if those people where like family to him. He could hear movement behind the closed doors, the music began, the song he had chosen

_~ She's like the wind through my tree_

_She rides the night next to me_

_She leads me through moonlight_

_Only to burn me with the sun_

_She's taken my heart_

_But she doesn't know what she's done ~_

The door opened revealing Luna and Susan holding one of each of Pandora's hands, they had matching floor-length Strapless Dresses, while Pandora wore a white dress that Draco would soon find matched her mothers.

_Feel her breath on my face_

_Her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes_

_She's out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe_

_I have anything she needs_

_She's like the wind_

Pansy came through next in a matching dress to Luna and Susan.

_I look in the mirror and all I see_

_Is a young old man with only a dream?_

_Am I just fooling myself?_

_That she'll stop the pain_

_Living without her_

_I'd go insane_

Hermione stepped into view, she looked like a Princess, she had her Jewel incrusted Tiara, with her hair up and curled into ringlets framing her face, her make-up was simple but elegant and the dress, Draco stared at the dress, it was perfect for her, an off the shoulder form fitted bodice, with elegant jewels decorating it, the skirt was Princess style with just the right amount of poof.

"Wow" Draco mouthed, Blaise patted him on the shoulder. Hermione started the long walk towards the man she loved.

_Feel her breath on my face_

_Her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes_

_She's out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe_

_I have anything she needs_

_She's like the wind_

_Feel your breath in my face_

_Your body close to me_

_Can't look in your eyes_

_You're out of my league_

_Just a fool…_

~ 6 ~


	23. 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Draco scooped Hermione into his arms and stepped over the Boundary to their home for the next two weeks. They had arrived on the island of Bermuda twenty four hours after their beautiful Wedding, they had sat down for the wedding breakfast with the close friends they had invited and left shorty after for two weeks in a secluded cottage on the beach.

"Welcome home Mrs Malfoy" Draco smiled,

"It's perfect Mr Malfoy" she laughed as he placed her back on her own two feet, "We should let your mum…" She started but Draco cut her off, he knew what she was going to say, but for now he wanted to be selfish, he wanted to enjoy her alone, he kissed her desperately, Hermione backed up never breaking the kiss, her back coming in contact with the wall, Draco moved his hands to her waist letting his tongue pressing against her lips begging for access, Hermione obliged without hesitation her hands tugging at the buttons of his shirt wanting more contact to her husband,

"Mmm, what where you saying" Draco purred pulling from the kiss, but moving to her neck before she could reply, his hands moving to cup her tight backside and lifting her, instinctively wrapped around his waist enjoying the feel as he sucked at the delicate flesh on her neck leaving his mark on her

"Mm, Draco" she gasped out, his solid erection pressing against her clothed womanhood.

"Why don't we find the Bedroom" Draco Growled, he readjusted his grip on his wife and carried her through the hall to the last door revealing a large bedroom with a Queen sized four poster bead covered in rose petals. Not that the lustful couple paid much attention to the display, Draco placed Hermione on the edge of the bed and pulling back from her and removing his shirt as Hermione reached out and unbuckled his belt, her fingers teasingly brushing against the bulge that was restricted by the material of his trousers. Draco moved his hands to unbutton his trousers, as Hermione pulled the simple dress she wore up over her head, revealing the matching white lace thong and Push-up bra,

"Fuck babe…You look…" he breathed, his now free erection pulsing.

"so Mr Malfoy, now you have me here" she smiled, "What are you going to do" she smiled, he Rushed forward, capturing her lips with his, and crawling up her body, the two of them manoeuvring to the middle of the bed never breaking the kiss. Draco reached behind her and easily unclasping the bra, Hermione quickly removed it throwing it aside,

"I can't believe" Draco said between kisses, which he was now moving down her neck, her collarbone to her left breast, he sucked at the hardened nipple, "This is…all mine" he groaned moving his attention to her right breast, Hermione couldn't speak to lost in the pleasure that her husband was providing her, the moans he was able to erupt from her caused his erection to pulse painfully. "'Mione please" he breathed Hermione smiled up at him, raising her hips and pushing the lace panties past her hips, but it was too slow for Draco who took hold of the material and in a tug ripped the panties leaving his wife naked beneath him, again his erection pulsed, he moved, positioning his swollen head at her opening,

"Tell me Wife, Tell me you want me" he whispered in her ear

"Yes Draco, Oh god yes I want you, I want my Husband to fuck me for the first time" she said attempting to move her hips to force him in but he had a hand on her hip holding her there

"You are a very good wife" he smiled penetrating her fully, causing the two of them to cry out in pleasure! Neither of them moved at first, enjoying the feel of one another's presence in the moment.

"Draco" Hermione whispered, her body involuntary reacting to his presence inside her, her vaginal muscles in constricting around his manhood

"Mm, Hermione you're so…" he groaned, as he started to move in long and slow thrusts, practically pulling all the way out before re burying himself within her constricting walls. He buried his face between her breasts, continuing his movements, Hermione entangled the fingers of her right hand in his hair and brought the left to her own breast pushing it against the side of Draco's face, she could feel the smile on his lips against her skin,

"Oh Draco, please…" she begged, Draco pulled from her chest and positioning his hand either side of Hermione's head allowing him a new angle to thrust into the woman beneath him, his thrusts now hitting the spot that made his wife's body shudder beneath him,

"Cum for me my love" he whispered between slow thrusts, Hermione cried out as her muscles clamped around him, his thrusts now becoming erratic "Yes, Yes, Yes" he cried out with each thrust finishing off deep inside her letting his fluids fill her. He rolled to the side falling onto his back beside her.

"Draco" she whispered, "I love you" she smiled,

~ 3 ~


	24. 24

A/N Just a quick chapter enjoy

Chapter Twenty Four

The two lovers sat on the porch watching the sun set over the ocean, Draco had his arm around his wife and her head on his shoulder,

"One of the best views in the world" he smiled,

"One of?" Hermione asked,

"After you and Pandora" he smiled into her hair,

"Creep" Hermione giggled, "I miss her" she sighed,

"Me too angel but she's safe with mum" Draco gave her a squeeze, "It's been a crazy few years" He sighed hopeful that their future would be a little more uneventful.

"Draco," Hermione yawned "I have a surprise for you" she said pulling away from him and getting up,

"I don't need surprises" Draco laughed

"I think you'll like this one" she smiled disappearing through the patio doors" Come on" she smiled, from inside the cottage, Draco got up stretching and headed inside, Hermione was at the bedroom door waiting for him, "I guess you don't want to know what it is then?" she winked at him, Draco let out a chuckle and ran for the bedroom, stopping at the door to see his wife now sitting at the edge of the bed,

"God I'm a lucky man" he smiled walking over to her and leaning down to give her a hungry kiss, she smiled in the kiss before kissing him back,

"Don't forget it" she smiled when they parted,

"Never" he smiled, "So where's my surprise" he smiled sitting beside her, she smiled and pulled an envelope from her bedside draw and handing it to him. Draco took the envelope and stared at it turning it over his brow burrowing "Divorce papers already?" he asked, Hermione smacked him on the shoulder, he laughed and opened the envelope revealing an ultrasound scan

"No?" he asked, Hermione nodded causing a huge grin to form on Draco's face, "How…how far?" he put the photo down and pulled Hermione into his lap resting his hands on her stomach,

"12 Weeks" she smiled placing her hands on his, "Did you notice something?" she asked, Draco picked the image up again,

"Should I be worried?" he asked, Hermione traced out the shape to one side of the scan

"One" she smiled and moved her finger to the other side of the image

"Two!" Draco gasped, "Twins?" Hermione turned in his lap and gently kissed him.

~ 1 ~


	25. 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

11 Years later.

"Calais Malfoy-Granger, if I have to ask you one more time to pack your trunk I will send you to live with your nanna and you won't be starting Hogwarts with your brother tomorrow!" Draco called up the stairs,

Calais was the elder of Hermione and Draco's twin sons, and the most mischievous, his brother Perseus, on the other hand, was quiet and liked to be left alone to read,

"Mummy, what if I'm in a different house to Calais?" Perseus asked as he went through his trunk for the fifth time that day,

"That won't matter, Houses don't dictate who you can and can not be friends with, look at your father and me, we were in opposite houses and we still ended up together," Hermione smiled

"Yeah but Nanna said you hated each other," the boy said, "When you were at school that is"

"Well, yes your nanna was correct, but we hated one another because back then…" Hermione struggled to explain the predigests that had governed their school lives,

"When your mother and I were at school, many of our classmate's parents, including my father and your nanna, were raised believing that they were better than people like your mum, witches and wizards that didn't have magical parents, so that was how they raised us…then there was a big war that changed everything," Draco said leaning against the doorframe,

"And now people don't think that way?" Perseus asked,

"Some do, but most people have moved on" Hermione smiled,

"And if you have any trouble remember, Uncle Neville and Uncle Hagrid are there and they will help you" Draco smiled,

"and Pandora will be there for you if you need help," Hermione said, "So are you all packed?"

"Um maybe I need to check one more time," the boy said looking at the neatly packed trunk

"I'm sure it's fine, son" Draco smiled, "Besides table is booked for 5:30"

"Not that the owner needs a table" Pandora piped up from behind her father,

"Are you all packed darling?" he smiled as she moved beside him in the doorway nodding and hugging her dad.

Pandora had grown into a beautiful young woman, she had her fathers blond hair that fell in ringlets down her back, her mothers eye colour and her father's eye shape, a perfect merge of both of her parents, where her brothers were identical to one another and perfect mini clones of their father.

"is Calais finished packing?" Hermione smiled,

"If you could call it that" Pandora giggled, "More like he threw everything on the bed and then lifted the blanket so it all fell in the trunk, I fear that he may have already smashed several ink wells" she sighed, both of their parents rolled their eyes,

"I shall go and see the damage" Draco smiled letting his daughter go,

"Pandora are you wearing that to dinner?" Hermione asked closing Perseus trunk,

"No, I was gonna wear that dress nanna brought me" she smiled, "But I need your help with the zip" she smiled,

"Ok sweetheart I'll be there in a minute" she smiled, moving to Perseus wardrobe and pulling out a dark blue shirt and black trousers, "Here we go, sweetheart, Daddy will help you with your tie in a minute" Hermione smiled laying the outfit on the bed before she exited heading to her daughters room. Pandora was there waiting for her mother to zip up the back of the dress.

She was wearing a 50's style poodle skirt dress with shirt sleaved, it was a Black with crimson red roses and she had a pair of Crimson red mary-Janes with a slight heal,

"You look stunning darling" Hermione smiled.

The family stepped out into Diagonally, heading towards the restaurant which already had a que leading from the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to the restaurant. Draco and Hermione lead their children straight to the front where they were greeted warmly by the concierge

"Chef, Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy-Granger" he smiled stepping aside and allowing the family to enter,

"What is the wait tonight," Draco asked,

"Don't answer him" Hermione warned knowing her husband would end up abandoning their family meal to make sure that all their patrons would get fed,

"We're fine sir, enjoy your meal with your family, we have everything under control" the concierge smiled, "Your usual table has been saved, Mr and Mrs Zabini and their children are already inside." He smiled,

"Thank you" Hermione smiled pushing her husband inside so that he couldn't grill the poor lad "Draco, move" she smiled,

"This is your fault my love" he smirked back making his way to the balcony were Blaise rose to meet them,

"What is her fault" He smiled raising an eyebrow, hugging his friend,

"That I worry about this place" Draco smiled, "Luna you look stunning" He smiled hugging the very pregnant woman,

"Junor" Pandora smiled greeting the eldest Zabini child. Who smiled back at her.

"Anyone would think you two were in competition with the Weasleys" Draco smirked at his friend taking a seat,

"Too right" Blaise laughed,

"Um no" Luna smiled playfully smacking her husband, "I think five is more than enough," she smiled her hand resting on her belly. Luna and Blaises Eldest boy Blaise Junor was starting Hogwarts with the twins this year, next was their seven-year-old son Lorcan, then their four-year-old twins Bowen and Balthazar,

"And what if I don't get my little girl" Blaise sulked,

"We'll get a cat" Luna laughed,

The waitress appeared at the table,

"Good evening and welcome to Hermione's" she smiled, then realised who her customers were, "Sorry sir, didn't register that it was you, how is everyone today" she smiled,

"We are well, Lisa, can you bring us a bottle of the 1920 Leopold Carrere Vintage Armagnac, you'll find in my office" he smiled,

"Of course sir" she smiled, "And a pitcher of Apple or is it Pineapple today" she smiled looking towards the group of children happily talking at the end of the table, Draco looked to Blaise who nodded

"No, I think they deserve a treat today, a pitcher of Coke, but only the one they can have Pineapple Juice after" Draco smiled,

"Right away sir"

The evening was pleasant and they enjoyed the new experimental menu that Draco had been working on, which went down a treat with everyone, except with Lorcan who only wanted chips,

"My chefs work so hard and you just want chip" Draco laughed in mock hurt! "My own godson" he laughed

"I'm sorry Uncle Draco but I want Chips" the boy had said with no remorse causing the whole table to burst out in laughter.

Hermione slipped into bed that night after tucking in the boys for the last time,

"It'll feel so empty tomorrow" she sighed, moving to rest her head on his shoulder, Draco wrapped his arm around her tightly pressing his lips to her hair, before smiling,

"We could always…" he flipped her onto her back, moving between her legs, that she wrapped around his waist,

"You want to go through nappy changing again?" Hermione smirked as he leant down to place a kiss on her lips,

"It wasn't so bad" he smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Mr Malfoy" she smiled,

"I love you Mrs Malfoy-Granger

FIN

A/N - thank you for all your support, I hope you enjoyed this story and look forward to any reviews, I will hopefully get this beta read in the near future to correct any issues but other wise this is the end for this story

all the best Lissy


End file.
